Of PETs, Shadows and Wands
by Miko102
Summary: RM.EXEHPYGO crossover Takes place in the fifth year. After uncovering an ancient city buried away Netto, Laika and Enzan are plunged into the past. Now what they all believed in have turned a complete 180. R&R! Rewritten!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I swear to you, I don't own anything.

Author's Notes: Hmm...it's been a long time since I updated it, I'm rewriting some sections hopefully this will be better.

Chapter 1

Year 20XX…

"Netto," Began Enzan, as he and Laika watch the younger boy exploring the ruins of an old city.

Two weeks ago, an earthquake from off the coast manages to uncover a part of the town hidden for decades. Many have went to explore the town, all disappeared without a trace. The only message received from them was a scream for help.

"Netto!" Enzan called again. The younger brunette stopped and turned to the other boy.

"Hm? What is it?" Netto asked.

"Don't go too far," Laika warned. "There could be hidden traps and faults here, we got to be careful." Netto gave them an easy going smile.

"Aw, come on, what's the worst that can happen?" Netto asked with no hint of worry or whatsoever. He turned and continued forward…before slipping and falling to the ground.

"That could happen," Searchman responded. The searched for a while till footsteps and heavy breathing can be heard.

"Anybody out there?" Enzan called. The footsteps faded, disappearing.

"Netto-kun," Rockman called, obviously scared. "Do you suppose there's ghosts residing in this area?"

"For the last time Rockman, ghosts don't exist!" Netto cried. "They're just fables."

"They do exist!" Rockman responded. "They're not just scientifically proven yet." Netto rolled his eyes.

"Keep telling yourself that," Netto said. Netto stopped and looked up. Before him was a shadow, standing there, doing nothing…this is the right dig-site, right?

"A ghost!" Rockman cried, hiding at the back of the deepest corner of the PET.

"Oi!" Enzan called. "Who's out there?" He turned on one of the flashlight he has and shined it to the back of the back of the figure's head. It was a girl as far as they could tell.

"Are you all right?" Netto asked, approaching her.

"_You think you can help her?"_ a voice cried through the darkness. The figure finally jerked and took a step back…through Netto's body. The three boys paled, Netto froze in place, fearing if he moves, he'll be possessed.

The poor boy watches too many horror movies.

"_Poor, poor Pretty-pretty can't go to rest…"_ the voice mocked at the girl. The girl panicked, looking around, still standing very near to Netto but can seem to see him.

"She's a ghost!" Rockman cried. "Go away!" He was extremely petrified and scared out of his wits. It was a good thing Navis could not pee or he would have done so by now. The girl took another step back, looking back and forth for the source of the voice. Netto first notice the girl had eyes and hair color similar to Rockman's.

"_Do you think you could save the Hikaris from the Darkness?" _The voice taunted.

"Hikari?" Laika repeated. The "ghostly girl" vanished.

"Wait!" Netto cried. His responded was the floor glowing a bright golden light.

"_Let the games begin!"_ A loud and maddening laughter was the final thing Netto heard before the darkness claimed him.

ooOOoo

End Notes: Chapter 1 is complete. Hope you enjoy it. .

This is going to be one weird fanfic. Just make the time line clear: Netto's timeline is 20XX while the YGO and HP timelines begins in 2000. I will set HP in their fifth year.

Yes, I'll be adding Ocs and some slight OOCness. Also another millennium item I self created. And remember to tell me how it is –hint review hint- ...Or I will hurt you!


	2. Chapter 2

"…Talking..."

"…_Thoughts…"_

_/…Mental Chats…/_

Chapter 2

Year 2000…

"Come back here Tomb Robber!" a female voice cried as an white haired albino ran out of the Kame Shop, laughing like a manic followed by a pissed raven hair girl with bright green eyes that promised pain for the albino.

"I like to see if you can catch me!" The Tomb Robber cried. They ran through the neighbor who are clearly used to the noise by now, watching the golden flicker from the accessories they wear. The Tomb Robber wore a giant ring with the Eye of Truth in the center around his neck while the girl have two decorated Egyptian bracelet strapped on both of her wrists also with the Eye of Truth decorated in the middle as well.

"Bakura! You are SO DEAD!" the girl cried.

"I like to see you try and kill the King of Thieves, Mya-chan!" Bakura cried. He made a sharp turn to the alley only to trip on three motion-less bodies. "Ooph! What in Ra's name was that!?" Mya stopped at the alley entryway and paled. The bodies Bakura were just young boys.

"Did you send their souls to the Shadow Realms!?" she cried and looked just about ready to send Bakura to the realm herself.

"I'm not an idiot! There were right there when I got here," Bakura defended. Mya's face was a scowl before calming down.

"Okay, fine," Mya began. "I'll won't kill you if you help me bring them back to the Kame Shop," she asked nicely, no longer wanting to kill the thief unless he pranks her later on again. Again, it's a daily routine so the neighbors no longer complained.

"Deal," Bakura responded. Mya picked up the younger boy while Bakura swung the other bodies over his shoulders.

"They look like they're just unconscious for now so they could rest up over there."

"As you wish…your highness…" Bakura taunted.

"Don't dig your grave deeper as is Tomb Robber," Mya called back.

ooOOoo

_(Dream)_

_Netto, Enzan and Laika woke up in the Darkness surrounded by nothing. _

"_Where are we now?" Netto asked. _

"_My thoughts exactly," Laika said. _

"_You're awake, I'm glad you made it," a voice said, it wasn't the other voice as before. It was a soft feminine voice. _

"_Who's there," Enzan cried. A tanned woman appeared wearing Egyptian Royal clothing stood before them. _

"_My name is Angin," The woman said. "You three are the chosen ones."_

"_Chosen? Again?" Netto whined. "For what?"_

"_Fighting the Darkness who threatens to devours your future," Angin responded. "Many years ago, selected chosen and reincarnates were destined to fight the Darkness, they manage to seal it away temporally, the Darkness has been reawaken in your time."_

"_Are you talking about the city we found?" Laika asked. _

"_That was one of the two battlefields," Angin replied. "The devastation left the city in that state and as you can see, the earth had hid the city until that natural disaster occurred."_

"_Then can we seal it in our time?" Enzan asked. Angin shook her head. _

"_You can't seal the Darkness, you don't have the necessary chosen ones or the weapon to seal it," Angin responded. "The chosen from that time has the power to do so but after that battle, they destroyed the item. The darkness wants their revenge, and they will start by going back to the past and rewrite it to their liking. Already that is happening." An image popped up behind Angin showed destruction and natural disasters happening in their world. The image then disappeared. _

"…" _The boys were shocked._

"_Will you bear arms and help?" Angin asked. _

"_I'll fight," Netto responded. Enzan and Laika had a look of determination in their eyes. Angin smiled. _

"_It's not like we have much of a choice," Enzan replied. "And we need to watch out for Hikari here knowing he'll get into all sorts of trouble." _

"_HEY!" Netto shot Enzan a glare._

"_Please help out the chosen ones from the past and their reincarnates, they're a lot closer to you than you think," she begged. "Your beliefs of what's real and what isn't will collide. Please, keep your hearts clear of what's around and follow it no matter what. When you wake up, you'll be with them." The darkness surrounded the area._

"_Wait!" Netto cried. Angin was gone. _

"_Don't worry Hikari, Netto, I'll be seeing you real soon, I promise," Angin's voice said._

ooOOoo

"Hey! They're waking up!" a voice cried. Netto groaned as he opened his eyes. There he stood face to face with a tri color boy with defying hair.

Netto stared.

The boy was annoyed.

"Just so you know, my hair is natural, I don't use any dye, hair gel or spray. Nothing whatsoever. No, I'm not a kid, I'm fifteen," he said as if it wasn't the first time he said so. "I'm Yuugi Mutou by the way."

"Hikari, Netto," Netto responded. "Where am I?" He saw Enzan and Laika out on the couch. "Are they all right?"

"I think so," Yuugi responded. "My friends found you guys in the-"

CRASH!

BAM!

CRACK!

"Come back here, Bakura!" Mya's cried.

"Alley…" Yuugi finished. "…I'll be right back." He left the room; it wasn't long till he heard more fighting and shouting.

"BAKURA! HOW MANY TIMES I TOLD YOU NOT TO PRANK MYA! YOU KNOW CLEARLY WELL SHE'LL TRY TO KILL YOU!" Yuugi's voice cried.

"NO! I **WILL** KILL HIM!" Mya cried.

"Well sorry, Pharaoh, I never thought you were so possessive of your lover!" Bakura's voice taunted.

"WHAT!?!" Yuugi and Mya's voice cried.

"That's it Bakura!" Mya's voice rang. "You're a dead thief!"

CLANG!

Netto heard of body falling to the ground, limply. It wasn't long till Yuugi entered the room along with another girl that he suspected knocked this "Bakura" out.

"Oh hi," the girl said. "I'm Mya, and you are?"

"Hikari, Netto," Netto reintroduced. "That's Enzan and Laika over there. Where am I again?" he asked.

"You're currently in Domino City," Mya responded. "The year's 2000 if you forgot and you're currently in Yuugi-kun's bedroom sleeping for the past fours hours after Bakura and I found you."

_/Rockman?/_ Netto called.

No response. Netto panicked.

"Say, have you seen a device I was carrying?" Netto asked. "Small…rectangular…blue?"

"This?" Mya asked holding up his PET. "It fell when I was carrying you back here." Netto blushed. She carried him!?

"You carried me here?" he asked, turning an interesting shade of red. Mya saw this and pouted.

"Just because you guys have upper body strength doesn't mean we girls don't okay!" she said. "And I'm not like those other girls who refuses to do anything dangerous as well, got that?"

Netto nodded frantically before turning on his PET, revealing Rockman.

"Netto-kun! You're all right!" Rockman cried in relief.

"It's good to see you too, Rockman," Netto said, grinning. Mya and Yuugi rushed and looked at the PET.

"I've never seen something like this before," Mya exclaimed. "He looks so kawaii!" Rockman blushed. "He could blush too, that's ever more kawaii! Hey, is that the next generation technology?"

"Where did you get him?" Yuugi asked.

"Umm…my dad created him," Netto responded. Well, he is telling him the truth.

"Hi! I'm Shizora Mya!" she introduced herself to Rockman.

"Hello Mya," Rockman said. "My friends call me Rockman." Mya smiled.

"He's so polite and kawaii! I want one!" Mya said excitedly. Her shouts manage to wake Enzan and Laika.

"Who's shouting? Let me sleep," Enzan mutter, finally opening his eyes and adjusting to the area. The first thing they did was stare at Yuugi's hairstyle like Netto did when he woke up.

Enzan was the first to recover.

"…Who are you, where are we and how the hell did you pull that off with your hair?"

ooOOoo

End Notes: Mya was the first name to pop up in my mind for my first OC name. I have another OC coming up soon so don't worry.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

(England)

In a rundown house, a man with a snake-like face and red eye wearing a black robe sat in front of the fire place while his servant franticly skimmed through books.

"Have you found a way to defeat Dumbledore yet, Wormtail?" the man asked sharply.

"N-no," Wormtail responded. "I've looked through all the modern books but-"

"Fool!" the man hissed. "Dumbledore knows all about the modern magic and how to defeat them! Look for ancient magic that was long forgotten! Something! Anything!"

The lowly servant pulled several ancient books and began searching. It wasn't long till he found something interesting on Egypt mythology.

"My lord, this might an interest for you," Wormtail said showing the book to his master.

"Interesting…" his master said with a thoughtful look. "Wormtail, go summon all my Death Eaters, tell them to find me these…Millennium Items."

"Yes, master," Wormtail said before running away to summon the Death Eaters as told. The man leaned back on his chair with an evil smirk on his face.

"Soon…Dumbledore, soon I shall have you cower under my feet…"

A cold laughter can be heard throughout the night sky.

ooOOoo

_(Flashback)_

"_So you guys have nowhere to stay, huh?" Yuugi asked. "You could stay at my house tonight. We have three guest rooms, one you have to share with Bakura since he's still out."_

"_I call the couch, mom's going to yell at me fore coming home late anyways, I'll tell her I'm at Anzu's house."_

"_All right Mya," Yuugi said. "Are you sure you don't want to sleep in my room, I could take the couch."_

"_Nah," Mya responded. "I'm use to sleeping on the couch. Good night, everybody! If Ryou wakes up, tell him I'm sorry!"_

"_Good night!" Netto called back._

_(End of Flashback)_

"So we're in past again," Laika said. "This time, it's 100 years in the past."

"To seal a Darkness from the past that was seal by another group, but we NEED to destroy it," Enzan added. "Question is: How did they seal it and with what in the first place?"

They thought for a moment before Netto flung his body onto the bed.

"This is so confusing!" He whined. "Why can't we have a cheat code for this anyways?"

"That would be unfair," Rockman said. "But having hints about this situation wouldn't hurt at all."

"Everybody are going to be suspicious about us since we're the only ones that has PETs and we don't have records of us existing," Laika pointed out. "Sharro doesn't exist, nor does Densan or Sci-labs at all."

"Now we have to find out everything in this time through research," Enzan said with annoyance.

"Tomorrow?" Searchman suggested.

"Good night then," Netto called, pulling the blankets over him.

ooOOoo

Mya lie down on the fluffy white couch peacefully and look up at the dark ceiling.

_/Is something troubling you?/_ a voice asked.

_/Just a bad feeling something bad is approaching us…/_ Mya responded. _/I don't know what though, Issui./ _

_/Hmm…could be something serious then…it wasn't the first./_ Issui said. Mya closed her eyes.

_/Maybe…/_ Mya responded. _/We'll talk to Yami about this tomorrow./_

_/Tomorrow it is, then./_ Issui responded. By then Mya was already asleep.

ooOOoo

Mya woke up around six in the morning and let out a yawn. Why is she waking up too damn early in the morning? It's the summer, damn it! She sighed, knowing that she couldn't go back to sleep, might as well cook for the boys. Dim Sum would be nice today.

Tap, tap, tap…

Mya blinked.

Tap, tap, tap…

She turned to the window to see an owl perched on the tree…with letters?

What the hell is going on with birds these days? Aren't owls night creatures?

Mya opened the window letting the owl in. The owl dropped the letters and exited the building. Mya picked up the letters and was bewilder with the addresses.

Mya Shizora

Kame Shop  
On the couch  
Domino, Japan

Does she have a stalker or something!?! Wait, she is the Queen of Games…

Yuugi Mutou

Kame Shop  
First bedroom up the stairs on the right  
Domino, Japan

Not surprising for Yuugi, he is the King of Games…

Oh boy…

Ryou Bakura

Kame Shop  
Upstairs first bedroom on the left  
Domino, Japan

Yup, they're definitely being stalked. Whoever is doing is going to suffer a horrible death.

Netto Hikari

Kame Shop  
Upstairs second bedroom on the right  
Domino, Japan

Enzan Ijuin

Kame Shop  
Upstairs second bedroom on the right  
Domino, Japan

…

Laika Houhei

Kame Shop  
Upstairs second bedroom on the left  
Domino, Japan

Mya opened her letter.

_Dear Mrs. Shizora,_

_My name is Professor Albus Dumbledore, and I am the headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in England. It has come to my attention that you have recently gained a great deal of magical ability, and I wish to extend to you an invitation along with eight others to attend our fine school. We can teach you much about your new talents if you wish to learn. However, there is much more to tell you than can be said in a letter. I wish to meet you along with the seven others (six who are in the Kame Shop and one that have received his today). Please meet me in the center of Domino City Park, by the fountain at four o'clock in the afternoon on today. I should think I would be quite noticeable. You will know it is I when you see me. Everything will be explained to you in full and all your questions answered at that time. Please do come. I am eagerly waiting making your acquaintance._

_Prof. Albus Dumbledore,_

_Headmaster_

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
_  
_/Hmm…to go or not to go…/_ Issui's voice said startling Mya at the same time.

_/Don't scare me like that!/_ Mya cried. She could feel Issui reading the letter through her eyes.

_/Interesting…/_ she said_. /I say we go and meet this 'Albus.'/_

_/We'll decide on this when the others are awake./_ Mya responded. _/Right now, I'll make some pancakes./_

_/Don't try to burn the house down like last time…/_ Issui said.

_/Hey!/ _

ooOOoo

"Isis," whined the Egyptian blonde. "I don't wanna meet this Albus guy."

"You will go Malik," Isis said in a threatening tone. "Either you go or I'll make you do all the house chores for the next three years, that does includes toilet washing."

"But sis-"

"IN an APRON! WITH a TOOTHBRUSH!" Isis added. Their stepbrother, Rishidi, watch the whole scene with amusement. Malik eventually lost; there is no way he'll wear a damn apron, no way, not his style. He'd rather switch place with his Yami in the Shadow Realm than wash the toilet, wearing a friggin apron.

In addition, the only color apron they have is pink.

"Fine, I'll go," Malik responded.

"Great," Isis said, smiling innocently as if nothing was wrong. "We'll leave at 3:30 pm."

ooOOoo

"I am not going," Enzan stated plainly as he ate Mya's home cooked dim sum. Netto was on his fifth plate, going for his sixth while the others were on their first. Bakura was still out from Mya's bashing. "Magic doesn't exist."

"Come on, it could be true," Mya said. Well…it was Issui, the spirit of the bracelet forcing her too. Yuugi could only eat and watch the whole scene.

"We could explore the town," Netto said. "But knowing the letter, it has to be fake, magic doesn't exist anymore." Yuugi and Mya eyed one another.

_/Should we tell them, Yami?/_ Issui asked. _/Mya and I have been having an odd feeling between the those six./_

_/Yuugi and I have been sensing the same thing as well./_ Yami responded. Mya and Yuugi sighed in relief.

"Netto-kun," Mya began. "Do anyone of you guys are afraid of ghosts?"

"W-why you asked?" Rockman asked. Mya raised her bracelet to show.

"This is an Egyptian bracelet from 5,000 years ago, Yuugi's puzzle once belong to a Pharaoh once while mine's belonged to the Pharaoh's wife. Both lived a happy life but trouble came and so did their tragic ending."

"They said the spirits of the Pharaoh and the Queen exists inside the items now." Yuugi said.

"Y-y-You're kidding, right?" Rockman asked nervously. Mya shook her head.

"Issui, Yami, come out so they know we're telling the truth," Mya said. The Eye of Truth from both items glowed before dimming. The Netops and NetNavis gaped. Transparent ghosts stood behind Yuugi and Mya. They look exactly like the two…but the difference was that the ghost were tanned and they look much more dignified. Issui was the first to speak.

"Hello, I'm Issui, Spirit of the Millennium Bracelet, darker half of Mya-chan," Issui introduced. "And over there is Yami, Spirit of the Millennium Puzzle or Pendant; don't worry, Yami isn't evil, I keep his butt in line most of the time." She grinned innocently, as if she has never done anything wrong in her life while Yami gave her a weary look. Netto and the others gapped.

Rockman screamed.

"…" Mya turned to Yuugi. "Well, that was a nice way to introduced them to Yami and Issui."

"Yup," Yuugi agreed. "Wait till they meet Bakura."

"THERE'S MORE!?!" Rockman screamed.

ooOOoo

End Notes: Gack! State Testing starts this week! NOOO!!! So not cool…I might have the next update by next week. Hopefully sooner. No fair…


	4. Chapter 4

Notes: About Laika's last name, I made it up. Houhei means Gunner.

Chapter 4

Everybody, including Bakura-who manage to wake up finally with an ice pack on his head- walked down the streets of Domino. Yuugi and Mya brought their backpack that held their Duel Disk just incase if anything happens.

"That really hurts!" Ryou asked, rubbing the back of head from where the spot Mya hit him. At least he was no longer insane…for the moment now.

Mya should get a leash for the thief.

"Blame the Tomb Robber, okay," Mya said. "He made me."

"What did he do?" Netto asked. He and the others got over the fact Yuugi, Bakura and Mya has spirits inhabiting them, they had no problems except the fact Ryou's spirit is a 5,000 year-old thief. Mya huffed.

"He's being a pervert," she responded. "…That and his annoying pranks."

"And I enjoyed every moment of it," Ryou said before covering his mouth with his hands. Mya sent him a death glare.

"Bakura," Mya said. "I just dare you to come out, that way I could shove my fist up your mouth!"

"Mya! You'll be shoving your fist to MY mouth!" Ryou cried. "And you know Bakura will never stop bothering you until the end of time."

_/That is true/_ Issui responded. _/Bakura can be annoying whenever he wants./_

_/Everyday of our friggin lives/_ Mya responded in a silent sulking mode.

/_Mya sulks worse than you do. /_ Rockman observed. _/You could pass on to be her grandson, Netto-kun. / _

_/I do not! /_ Netto shouted through the link. _/We don't even look alike! / _

_/Well, we might find out someday. /_ Rockman said. _/Besides, I heard Mariko-sensei is doing a family tree project. /_

_/We don't know if we're going to get back in time to catch up with everything! / _Netto cried. Mya stopped with a weird look on her face.

"Oi! Guys!" an all so familiar voice cried. They turned to see two familiar Egyptians coming towards them, especially one of them tried to rule the world once.

"Malik!" Yuugi cried. "How are you?"

"It's good to see you too, your majesties," Isis said, giving Yuugi and Mya a bow.

"You don't have to do that," Mya said. "It's time to get over the old and start with the new."

"Old habits are hard to kill," Malik said.

"Literally," Mya giving Ryou and Malik a death glare. Both smiled back innocently.

"…" The Netops and navis were speechless.

"I don't wanna know," Enzan finally said. Mya turned to Enzan.

"Oh yeah…Malik and Isis and-"

"Netto Hikari, Enzan Ijuin, Laika Houhei, Rockman, Blues and Searchman," Isis finished.

"How-"

"Did I know?" Isis finished Laika's question. "I could predict the future."

"Really!?!" Netto said excitedly.

"But they're random flashes, nothing more," Isis said. "I'm not as accurate like I once was back then." She studied Netto and Rockman more carefully.

"And you two…your auras are strikingly similar…almost the same…" she said thoughtfully.

_/Uh-oh…/_ Rockman said. _/She knows about the link! /_

_/So she's a real physic like Miyuki! /_ Netto said. Isis shook her head.

"It must be my randomness talking again," she said. "I'm sorry for causing so much trouble." Netto face-faulted.

_/She was just messing with us!?! /_ Netto cried.

_/Calm down, Netto-kun. /_ Rockman said_. /Don't be so worked up about it. /_

Isis gave the two a stern look before turning to Mya.

"So you got a letter to go to Hogwarts too?" Mya asked Malik and Isis.

"I did," Malik responded. "Onee-chan made me." Mya grinned.

"She threatened you again, didn't she?" Yuugi asked. Malik nodded.

Mya laughed before regaining her composure.

"So, I guess we'll be waiting for this Dumbledore guy till four," she said. "All ready I'm bored."

"You always are," Malik mutter.

ooOOoo

"I summon Dark Magician Girl and direct my attack to you, Malik!" Mya called as Yuugi, Malik and her played a three-way duel. Ryou watch from behind, keeping the score. Netto and the others watched to study the rules.

"Damn you," Malik hissed. Mya grinned happily as she wiped out the rest of Malik's life points.

"Mya has 1500 life points, Yuugi has 1800 and Malik's out," Ryou informed. "Yuugi's turn to draw now."

Yuugi drawed and smiled.

"I feel bad about that too…" Yuugi said. "But here's the finish, Mya, I play Premature Burial to summon my Dark Magician at the cost of 800 life points."

"I play Pot of Greed, allowing me to draw two extra cards and then I sacrifice my Marshmallow to summon my Summoned Skull and I attack your Dark Magician Girl."

"Not her… "Mya said.

"I use Summon Skull to Attack Dark Magician Girl and Dark Magician to Direct attack you, Mya."

"Awww…." Mya whinnied.

"The winner goes to Yuugi, again," Ryou said. "And it's exactly 4 pm."

"I see all of you have made it in time," a voice said behind Mya causing her to jump back in alarm. Behind her was an old man with a long beard wearing a purple robe. Mya blinked.

_/The hell is going on with people these days? /_ Issui asked. _/Robes are becoming much more popular each year. / _

"Ah, don't be alarmed, my name is Dumbledore," Dumbledore introduced. "As your letter said, I'm the Head Master of Hogwarts."

"So you're the one who sent us those letter?" Netto asked. Dumbledore smiled.

"Why, yes it was I who sent you the letter," he said. "Let's go somewhere private to talk, it'll be much more easier."

"My home is about three blocks from there," Ryou responded. "We could head over there."

"That will be great," Dumbledore said.

ooOOoo

"So why did you send us those letters?" Laika asked as everybody took a seat on Ryou's furniture in the living room.

"Yuugi, Mya, Ryou, and Marik's magic was recently discovered by the Ministry of Magic three months ago after they came back from Egypt," Dumbledore said. "It's unusual to find a wizard at this late of age."

_/We're millennium item holders. /_ Issui said. _/I have a feeling that with was probably a major shadow game that set off their detector sensor or something. /_

"What about Netto, Enzan and Laika?" Isis asked.

"Their magic was discovered just recently," Dumbledore said. "Nobody wants you to go to their school since the Wizard world is at war and these are dark times, nobody trusts anybody anymore. A dark wizard name Voldemort have arise once again, causing havoc once more just like he did fifteen years ago."

_/Do you think he's the evil one Angin was talking about? /_ Netto asked Rockman.

_/Who knows…maybe._ / Rockman responded.

"Since the other schools rejected you, I decided to extend a hand and invite you all to Hogwarts. There, you could learn how to control your magic." He said.

"Can we discuss this among ourselves, Dumbledore-san?" Ryou asked.

"Why yes," Dumbledore said.

"Come on," Mya said. "We'll be right back Dumbledore-san, we'll be upstairs discussing this for a moment."

"I'll be looking forward for you answer," Dumbledore said. The eight walked upstairs and into Ryou's room.

"So what are we going to do?" Yami appeared in his transparent form, scaring Rockman out of his wits again.

"Dumbledore is a trusting man," Issui said appearing as well. "But I could feel that he has lied a lot in his life."

"Will you warn us before you do that?!" Netto cried. "You're going to give Rockman a cyber heart attack!"

"Rockman is afraid a ghost," Blues said. "He the strongest navi alive and yet he's afraid of ghosts…"

"Can we even have heart attacks?" Searchman asked.

"Sorry," Issui and Yami apologized, though Issui's eyes shined with amusement.

"Back to topic," Mya said. "So does anyone want to go?"

"Not me," Enzan said. "I don't believe in magic."

"Same here," Laika called.

"I'm going!" Netto cried.

"WHAT!?!" Laika and Enzan shouted.

"I want to learn magic!" Netto said. "It sounds like fun."

"It could just be those phony magician schools," Laika said.

"It could be fun," Netto insisted. "Besides, Yami and Issui are spirits, isn't that proof enough?"

"We could ask Dumbledore to do magic," Malik said. He was kind of happy his sister wasn't going with him. Isis, however, had other plans.

"I'll be asking Dumbledore if he has any open spaces as a teacher," Isis said. "I could teach the school some ancient history."

"I'll be your first student enrolled on whichever class your teaching then!" Issui said, Yami nodded in agreement; both their memories were still hazy after all these years and having Isis as a teacher will help them fill in some blanks. Isis always has things interesting to teach. Especially Ancient Egyptian history. Malik covered her mouth.

"Oh no you won't!" he shouted. Yami took over Yuugi's body without a second thought.

"TOMB KEEPER! Get your hands off my wife!"

"WIFE!?!" Netto and Rockman cried. Then they remember Yami and Issui were the Pharaoh and Queen of Egypt. "Oh yeah…"

"Please!" Ryou tried to maintain peace.

CRASH!

"Not in my room! Ack! That's my desk!" Ryou cried.

Downstairs, Dumbledore waited patiently downstairs while listening to the commotions upstairs. He heard a door swung open.

"DUMBLEDORE!" Mya's voice cried. "WE ACCEPT YOU OFFER GOING TO HOGWARTS!"

"That's wonderful!" Dumbledore said. "I'll send you all an escort two days from now, pack up the equipments you need. Electronics are allowed but they won't work!"

"WONDERFUL! GOOD DAY!" Mya cried. The door slammed closed followed with a loud cry.

"BAKURA! EITHER YOU LET MY HUSBAND GO YOU'RE A DEAD MAN!" Issui's voice cried.

"Ack! Throw a chair at Bakura, not me!" Enzan cried as Issui had him up the air with shadow magic, ready to toss the younger boy.

"Oops…sorry," Issui said.

"I don't know whose saner, Mya or Issui?" Searchman asked as he shook his head.

ooOOoo

End Notes: Next week, is the Math test. T_T Darn, and its Geometry!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The last two days was hell.

On the first day when the whole gang found out, Jou lost it and grabbed Yuugi by the collar, shaking him like a doll.

It took a bribe of 20 hamburgers and a threat on going to the Shadow Realm to make him stop. They even took Netto, Laika and Enzan to the mall. Mya and Yuugi even taught the Netops how to duel.

Netto manage to kick Enzan and Laika's ass.

On the second day, they said their final farewells to the group before heading towards Yuugi's home, waiting for Dumbledore's escort. Yami, Issui, Yuugi and Mya locked themselves up in Yuugi's room, talking.

"So," Mya began. "Do you think this Voldemort is after the power of the Darkness as well?"

"Probably," Yami responded. "Dumbledore said he did wreak havoc fifteen years ago. I wonder what made him stop though."

"Same here," Yuugi said.

"Must have been one hell of a power to destroy to defeat him," Mya said.

"I can't think of anything that is stronger than Shadow Magic," Issui said.

"Hmm…maybe is weaker than Shadow Magic," Mya said. "Who knows?" She had a concern look on her face.

"What is it?" Yuugi asked.

"It's about Netto and his friends, I'm worry about them." Mya said. "Especially Netto and Rockman. Don't you sense it?"

"You mean the fact their auras are similar to each other," Yami said. Yuugi nodded.

"I felt that too," Yuugi said. "Isis said so even if she was messing with them. She was right."

"And there's another problem: electronics can't be used so Rockman, Blues, Searchman and our Duel Disks won't work." Mya said. "No duels for us and I can't talk with the navis anymore."

"How about applying some Shadow Magic in it?" Yami suggested. "The Wizard Magic and Shadow Magic could cancel each other out and most likely the electronics would work along with PETs I think Netto calls them. They're both magic only I believe Shadow Magic is stronger. Same forces repel, right?" Issui, Yuugi and Mya blinked. "What?" Mya grinned.

"Looks like somebody has been listening to Miyamoto's Science lectures, here, I thought me and Issui were the only ones," she said. Yami snorted.

"Might as well learn a thing or two about the future, it could come in handy," Yami said.

"Yes," Mya said. "At least try to use the toaster right. If I recalled, you almost burned the house down!" Issui broke into fits of giggles. Yami pouted.

"I was…tired," Yami said.

"I was tried," Issui said. "And I got it right on the first try and I was tired too." She gave Yami an impish wink causing the King of Games to blush madly (1).

"HAHA! Pwn'd!" Mya said. "This also proves women are much more smarter than men in cooking too!"

"Really? You almost killed me on your first try on cooking spaghetti!" Yuugi said. Mya shut up.

"Ha, take that," Yami said with a smirk.

ooOOoo

"I wonder what are we going to do about the money," Netto began. "We're basically nobodies in this world."

"Said from a boy who is usually carefree," Laika said.

"Our main problem is that electronics won't work," Enzan said.

"Meaning the PETs have to be turned off throughout all of this," Rockman said sadly.

"There's got to be a way to get around that," Netto said. "It'll be boring without you guys."

"Hmm, we could find a way to allow the electronics work freely on Hogwarts if we try," Laika said. "We just need to find the right element, materials and what could cancel them."

"There is a probability," Blues said.

"So once we're there, the PETs are out," Searchman said. "Or else the PET will go haywire and dies on us, deleting us at the same time."

"Something we don't want to risk doing," Enzan said. "Right now, we could just pack up the cloths we bought in the luggage and Dumbledore's escort. Once we get to England, we close our-"

BANG!

A sound of a door falling off can be heard from downstairs.

"-PETs." Enzan finished.

"WHO SABATOGE THE DOOR NOW!?!" Mya cried.

"My guess it's the escort or Bakura being an idiot again," Enzan said.

"Time to go then," Netto said, going back to his cheerful self.

ooOOoo

Netto and the others headed downstairs and stopped at the bottom.

In the middle of the Kame Shop was a man that was like…let's just say he's taller than Shaq.

"Hello there," the man said. "My name is Hagrid, I'm the Keeper of Keys of Hogwarts! Sorry about ruining your door, I keep on forgetting about my own strength."

"Jii-chan is going to kill me," Yuugi whined in Japanese. Unfortunately, Hagrid didn't understand what was Yuugi was talking about. He was speaking in clear English and they were Japanese.

"Hello Hagrid," Enzan said in English. "I'm Enzan, that's Netto, Laika, Yuugi, Mya, Ryou, and Malik."

"…I didn't know you speak English." Netto blurted out in Japanese. Enzan rolled his eyes.

"I go to meetings you know, it should be obvious," Enzan responded. "You should learn a second language or three."

"Or four," Mya said in English. "World Tournaments, gotta keep going or be bombed by a mob in front of my house…or Yuugi's; mainly guys and girls who wants the title as the King or Queen of Games." This time, she said it in Japanese shivering slightly. "Worse when you were mobbed by a group of duelist from around the world right after school."

The other duelists shivered as they remember those days.

"Hello Hagrid," Ryou said. "Like Enzan-kun said, I'm Ryou Bakura and yes, I know English, I'm half British. I was born from England but my native bloodline is Japanese."

"Ah," Hagrid said, nodding.

"So, Hagrid-san," Mya began. "How are we going to England? By plane? By boat?"

"With a Portkey," Hagrid responded. Everybody blinked.

"What's that?" Ryou asked. Hagrid brought out an old tattered hat.

"An object that can take ye from one place to another. These objects are old, muggles won't notice a thing," he said.

"Cool," Mya said, grinning. "So how does it work?" she asked.

"On the count of three, we all grab it at the same time and we're in England," Hagrid said. "Now grab on to yer items." Everybody held onto their items and Mya had an additional heavy case over shoulder.

"Do you need help on that?" Hagrid asked. Mya shook her head.

"I've been carrying my guitar back and forth with me for eight years, no way I'm letting others to touch it." She said defensively and possessively.

"She really loves her guitar," Yuugi whisper to Netto, Laika and Enzan. "Bakura once got beat up to a pulp by Mya-chan for trying to steal her instrument and attempted to destroy it in front of her."

"Ouch," Netto said.

"No kidding, Bakura was out for three days and woke up with a major headache," Yuugi added.

"Is she always abusive?" Laika asked.

"Only if you ticked her off on a fair amount of level," Yuugi responded. "If you did, then run like hell."

"Ready?" Hagrid called. Everybody nodded. "On three now…one…two….three." Everybody grabbed the object at the same time and disappeared into thin air.

ooOOoo

Notes:

(1) it's not what you think, you crazy perverts. XD

Seriously, if you guys actually thought they were doing it then you're mad, I tell you, MAD!

Oh well, see ya next time. Sorry for the delay, minor blockage.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

In a certain bar of England known as the Leaky Cauldron, known as a hangout for witches and wizards -which muggles have not one clue about- everything was quite and the adults in there were talking and drinking quietly till a group appeared in the middle of the bar and broke the silence. In the middle was a pile of teenagers wearing weird cloths; strings of various languages can be heard. Hagrid, who manage to safely avoid getting dog piled and watch the others struggling stand up and out of the pile. The adults watch with interest, some had annoyance clearly showing in their eyes.

"Get off!"

"Mya! Have you been gaining weight lately?"

"Blame the guys on top of me! Oww! You guys on the top, get off or I'll murder you!"

"Who's touching my ass?"

"Worry about your ass later, get off, Netto!" Laika cried.

"Netto! Get off now!"

"You're crushing me!"

Yami, Bakura and Issui watch the whole scene in their transparent form without others seeing them. Issui couldn't hold it in and let out a giggle. It took the group four minutes to get back on their foot with Mya pouting indignantly.

_/I'll get you someday…/_ Mya growled at Issui who was basically laughing her ass off along side with Bakura. Yami smirk with amusement all the way.

They maybe ancient spirits, but they're spirits possessing sixteen year-olds. So, naturally their hikaris' attitude will rub off on them little by little.

"Ah, Hagrid, long time no see!" the barkeeper said. "Hogwarts' business I suppose."

"Yep," Hagrid responded. "These are the transfers from Japan Dumbledore told you about. Sorry, no time for a drink, Tom."

"Ah, yes," Tom responded. "Dumbledore told me to put a Language Barrier at them. The problem is, you "

"Actually we don't need," Mya said. "The only person who needs it though would be Netto and Malik. The others learned English at our classes as a requirement."

"All right," Tom responded, taking out his wand. He pointed his wand at Malik and Netto and mutters some words under his breath. "There. You could speak English now, say something."

"Like what?" Netto asked in pure English. His eyes widened in shock.

"You spoke in English," Malik said. "Hey, I can too!"

"Problem is, you don't remember your native Arabic language and Netto forgotten how to speak Japanese," Mya pointed out the obvious.

"Darn!" Malik and Netto said at the same time, trying to speak in their native tongue only to fail.

Malik switched to Japanese and various curses could be heard.

"That won't help at all," Mya said. Then she notices something. "Where's my guitar?" she asked, her left eye twitched slightly.

"Upstairs in the four rooms requested from Dumbledore to have one personal room for the lady since the other one is at Hogwarts already, preparing for this year's lesson and three other rooms for the six men, two in each room, with separate beds, of course."

_/As if anyone's going to steal it. /_ Issui said. She got a mental picture of Bakura stealing the guitar from Mya. _/…I stand corrected. /_

"Well," Hagrid began, getting everybody's attention. "It's best if we start buying yer school's supplies for the upcoming year." He searched through his pockets and pulled out more letters for the teens. "Our first stop, Diagon Alley- Gringrotts Bank."

ooOOoo

Everybody walked down the famous Diagon Alley, half aware of their surround and the other half reading their letters of equipments needed for the school year(A/N: Might want to skim down since it's going to be one huge list):

HOGWARTS SCHOOL  
_of_ WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY

UNIFORM  
Fifth-year students will require:

Three sets of dress (black)  
One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)  
One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)  
Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags

COURSE BOOKS  
All students should have a copy of each of the following:

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 5)  
_by Miranda Goshawk  
_A History of Magic_ by Bathilda Bagshot  
_Magical Theory_ by Adalbert Waffling  
_ Guide to Transfiguration (Upper Intermediate)_  
by Emeric Switch  
_Magical Drafts and Potions (Level 5)_  
by Arsenius Jigger  
_Fantastic Beasts of the Ancient Past  
_by Newt Scamander  
_Defensive Magical Theory  
_by Wilbert Slinkhard  
_Mysteries of Ancient Egypt_  
By Betty Ashford  
_Mysteries of the Past and Present_  
By Shiva Barton

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 wand  
1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)  
1 set glass or crystal phials  
1 telescope  
1 set brass scales

Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL  
_of_ WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY

UNIFORM  
Fourth-year students will require:

Three sets of dress (black)  
One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)  
One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)  
Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags

COURSE BOOKS  
All students should have a copy of each of the following:

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 4)  
_by Miranda Goshawk  
_A History of Magic_ by Bathilda Bagshot  
_Guide to Transfiguration (Upper Intermediate)_  
by Emeric Switch  
_Magical Drafts and Potions_ (Level 4)  
by Arsenius Jigger  
_Wild Beasts and How to Defend  
_by Delaus Morgan  
_Defensive Magical Theory  
_by Wilbert Slinkhard  
_Mysteries of Ancient Egypt_  
By Betty Ashford  
_Broken Balls: When Fortunes Turn Foul_  
By Shiva Barton

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 wand  
1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)  
1 set glass or crystal phials  
1 telescope  
1 set brass scales

Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL  
_of_ WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY

UNIFORM  
Third-year students will require:

Three sets of work robes (black)  
One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)  
One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)  
Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags

COURSE BOOKS  
All students should have a copy of each of the following:

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 3)  
_by Miranda Goshawk  
_A History of Magic_ by Bathilda Bagshot  
_Guide to Transfiguration (Upper Intermediate)_  
by Emeric Switch  
_Magical Drafts and Potions_ (Level 4)  
by Arsenius Jigger  
_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them  
_by Newt Scamander  
_Defensive Magical Theory  
_by Wilbert Slinkhard  
_Mysteries of Ancient Egypt_  
By Betty Ashford  
_Predicting the Unpredictable_  
By Boris Qution

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 wand  
1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)  
1 set glass or crystal phials  
1 telescope  
1 set brass scales

Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL  
_of_ WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY

UNIFORM  
Sixth-year students will require:

Three sets of Dress (black)  
One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)  
One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)  
Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags

COURSE BOOKS  
All students should have a copy of each of the following:

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 6)  
_by Miranda Goshawk  
_A History of Magic_ by Bathilda Bagshot  
_Guide to Transfiguration (Lower Advance)_  
by Emeric Switch  
_Magical Drafts and Potions_ (Level 6)  
by Arsenius Jigger  
_Beasts Long Forgotten  
_by Skitzo Metress  
_Defensive Magical Theory  
_by Wilbert Slinkhard  
_Mysteries of Ancient Egypt_  
By Betty Ashford  
Past and Present  
By Bias Tronton

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 wand  
1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)  
1 set glass or crystal phials  
1 telescope  
1 set brass scales

Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad.

On the bottom of the list was a note:

Due to the fact you are skimming several years, it is best to catch up with the other pupils as soon as possible. Happy Learning.

-Dumbledore, Hogwarts Headmaster

"This is too much!" Netto complained. "They expect us to cram that much information in our heads? How are we going to pay all our stuff and we don't know how does the wizards' money system work." He's very frustrated due to the fact he can't talk to Rockman, thanks to the magical disturbance.

"We'll pay for the equipment," Yuugi responded.

"But-"

"Don't worry about the money," Mya said. "The four of us still have our money savings from the last…six tournaments in our account…I have at least five hundred thousand yen with me now. I took that out an hour before Hagrid picked us up."

"We help each other out when our friends have a problem," Ryou said. "Besides, I still have a million yen in my account."

"One million!" Netto exclaimed.

"Yuugi here won five million on the last tournament," Malik said. "And he hasn't touched it at all."

"I took out one million from my account," Yuugi admitted. "I want to start an account here."

"Her' we are," Hagrid said, they stood under a giant building with writing on the door.

_Enter, stranger, but take heed  
Of what awaits the sin of greed,  
For those who take, but do not earn,  
Must pay most dearly in their turn.  
So if you seek beneath our floors  
A treasure that was never yours,  
Thief, you have been warned, beware  
Of finding more than treasure there._

Ryou raised his Ring up for Bakura to see the letters through the item.

"You see that," he said in Japanese. "If you try to steal here, you're screwed! Don't even think about stealing!"

Yuugi and the others could already imagine Bakura scowling inside his Soul Room.

Hagrid entered through the door and everybody's jaws dropped. Goblins! Of all the creatures, goblins were running the bank.

"Well…now I know where to find Yuugi's cousins," Malik said with a grin. Yuugi pouted.

"Not funny." He responded.

"They're about your height," Malik continued. Mya walked up to the closest goblin, ignoring the boy's argument.

"What is it that you need," the goblin said with a grumpy voice.

"I would like to start an account please," Mya said.

"Starting an account needs a deposit of twenty five galleons," the goblin responded. Mya pulled out her yens and handed it to the goblin.

"How much would this be worth?" Mya asked. The goblin counted the money and began scribbling down some forms.

"Name?"

"Mya Shizora."

"Date of Birth?"

"November 12, 1985."

"…Done. Your account has a deposit of 300 Galleons, 200 Sickles, and 100 Knuts." The goblin said. "Follow me."

"See ya around!" Mya cried to the boys, snapping them out of their argument.

"Hey! Wait for us!" Ryou cried, going to the next closest customer service from a different goblin to start an account.

ooOOoo

"That was fun! Let's do that again sometime," Mya said happily. The roller coaster ride through the tunnels with no safety bars and the loops and turns to her account really got her hyped up. The same would go for Malik. He always has a thing for fast rides.

Too bad it wasn't the same for the others.

Note to self: Never bring Laika and Enzan along. They seem to have the lowest tolerance for roller coasters.

"Where should we go next?" Mya asked.

"Wands!" Malik said. Running towards Ollivanders's Wand Shop.

_/Malik seems to enjoy himself. /_ Yami noted.

_/I bet Tomb Robber is going to kill it soon…/_ Issui said with annoyance.

_/Obviously…/_ Mya called, butting in her yami's conversation with Yami.

_/Mya, this is a conversation between Issui and I. /_ Yami said.

/_Yuugi and I could hear them. /_ Mya called out_. /Right, Yuugi? / _

_/ Right! /_ Yuugi responded through the four-way conversation.

_/Yuugi! /_ Yami cried.

_/Hey, remember those unwanted noise when Issui was in your soul room or when you're in Issui's? /_ Mya said. _/ Yuugi and I could hear them loud and clear. You guys are corrupting us. / _

/…/ The spirits quieted. Outwardly, Yuugi and Mya gave each other a high five while their yamis swore they would get back at their Hikaris later on.

They entered the old store and stood there.

"So…what are we suppose to do now?" Netto asked.

"You get your new wand," a soft voice said. An old man appeared from the back room of the shop. "My, seven new students for Hogwarts, eh? I suppose you seven are the new transfers from Japan?"

"Yes, we are," Enzan responded.

"Which one of you would like to fit first?" Ollivanders asked.

Netto stepped up.

"All right, which one is your hand wand?" Ollivanders asked.

"Ummmm…"

"He means your writing hand," Laika called out.

"Oh, my right hand," Netto responded. The measuring tape floated in midair and measured Netto's arm while Ollivanders went to the back of the store and came back with an armful of wands.

"Try this one," Ollivanders said, Netto started at the wand, dumbstruck. "Don't keep the others waiting, give it a wave!" Netto did…

…Only to blow up a shelf full of wands. Netto and the others winced.

_/I want that wand. /_ Bakura said with a grin.

_/Bakura!_ / Ryou scold back.

After several more tries, Netto manage to find the right wand.

"Rosewood, a phoenix feather, ten inches- good for defense," Ollivanders pointed out. Enzan and Laika went next. Enzan acquired a redwood, water dragon heartstring, eleven inches, from China-good for charms; while Laika got a willow, unicorn hair twelve inches-good for counters.

"I'm next!" Malik called out. "I'm a right hand as well."

"All right," Ollivanders said. Malik's first wand failed; it shattered the shop's window.

"That's not right," Ollivanders said, taking the wand away from Malik.

"Aww…but I want that wand!" he whined.

"That wand isn't destined for you, Mr. Malik," Ollivanders said. "The wand chooses it's master and I'm afraid you're not destined for that one."

"Darn…" Malik mutter.

"Try this one," Ollivanders said. Malik gave it a swift wave and was immediately blown back. "…That didn't work out so well…" he said.

"Umm…do you have anything Egyptian?" Yuugi asked. Ollivanders looked at the boy curiously.

"Why yes, yes I did," Ollivanders said, going back to the back of the shop. "Years ago in a dig, the group found several wands created by Ancient Egyptians who used magic to defend their kingdom." He pulled out four dust-covered boxes and opened the boxes.

There were four different wands with Egyptian writings on them in the Ancient language. Ollivanders brought out the first wand and handed it to Malik.

"Twelve inches, papyrus, feather of a griffin and sphinx, very powerful," he said. Malik waved and sparks flew out.

"Cool!" Malik said, grinning.

"The griffin and sphinx are legendary and old creatures," Ollivanders said. "You must be strong mentally to be able to wield it."

"My turn!" Yuugi said, taking the shortest wand.

"That's a nine inch, papyrus, phoenix tail and has a dragon heartstring of a red dragon in it," Ollivanders said. "It's a deadly combination to have the tail and heartstring since it could cause an great imbalance and self destructs. Only a high level wizard can wield it."

_/And I'm the all mighty Pharaoh who once saved the world from the shadows 5,000 years ago. /_ Yami said.

_/ That was really weak joke…if that was even a joke at all, /_ Yuugi said. Yuugi waved the wand and sparks came out like Marik's.

"Looks like we just found a winner," Mya said. Ollivanders sighed.

"My guess the last two wands are destined for you two," he said, allowing Mya and Ryou to take the last two Egyptian wands.

"The one you're holding is an ten inch, double phoenix feather-one black and one white- papyrus, good for defense and offensive spells," Ollivanders said to Mya. He turned to Ryou. "That one is a eleven inch, papyrus, cobra heartstring with a dragon heartstring…and odd core I might add."

_/Gee…I wonder why, /_ Issui said.

_/Shut up. /_ Bakura huffed.

Ryou and Mya waved their wands and sparks flew.

"The wands have just found their new owners," Ollivanders said. "That will be forty nine galleons."

The group paid before leaving the shop. Inside, the old man had a thoughtful look on his face.

"Interesting…very interesting," he murmurs.

ooOOoo

"Pet store!" Mya cried, running to the store full of pets.

"Hey Mya! Wait up for the rest of us!" Ryou cried.

_/As if she is. /_ Bakura grumble.

"Do you guys want to buy a pet?" Netto asked Laika and Enzan.

"I already have a dog back home, I don't want pet for 'this' time line. We don't exist in this world." Laika said in a whisper.

"I don't really like animals," Enzan said. Netto shrugged before he began exploring.

Netto was startled when something pounced onto his shoulder.

It was a white cat with sharp black eyes. It nuzzled Netto and purred softly.

"Aww…it likes you," Mya said with a smile. "Aren't you going to buy it?" The cat meowed and purred softly. "I'll take that as a yes?"

"I guess so," Netto responded. Since when did a cat can respond like that? Mya went away and began scanning the birds with Yuugi. The birds that caught their eyes were the falcons on the back of the shop.

"Miss, how come those birds are at the back?" Yuugi asked.

"Please don't tell me you want to buy them," the lady on the counter said. "Those birds are Egyptian Falcons, they've attacked the last fifteen wizards that wanted them to the hospital."

"I doubt they're really dangerous," Mya called from the back. While the storekeeper was talking to Yuugi, she went back and opened one of the cages containing the birds.

"What!? NO!" the storekeeper cried making a big fuss.

To her surprise the falcons looked at Mya, blinked once before perching on her arm.

_/What a sweet bird._ / Issui said. /_Let's keep it! /_

"How much is it, madam?" Mya asked. The storekeeper stared, dumbfounded. She shook her head

"Since it attacked several of my customers, I'll say 4 galleons," she responded. "Nobody else wants it."

"Cool!" Mya said, paying the storekeeper.

"I call the other falcon then!" Yuugi called out, opening the other cage. The falcon flew up and perched itself on his spiky hair.

_/Nice one…/_ Yami said with annoyance. Issui giggled in response.

"Hey…where are Malik and Ryou?" Mya asked, looking around. She turned around and a huge sweat drop formed on the back of her head.

The poor boys, Ryou and Malik are scared stiff as snakes slither on the floor where they're standing.

"…This is going to take a while… " Mya said.

ooOOoo

It took the group an hour too free Malik and Ryou from those annoying snakes an out of the store.

Outside, Hagrid brought out his watch and looked at the time.

"Blimeny! Is that the time!" he cried. "I'm sorry." He said to the group. "I have to go…got some business to do and I'm late. Is it all right if you could buy the rest of the items alone?"

"It's all right," Laika said. "I'll be looking after them."

"Just because you're older…" Malik grumble.

"Got to go now, bye!" Hagrid said hastily before disappearing into the crowd.

"So where do you guys want to go?" Enzan asked.

"How about we start with the robes," Mya suggested. "With the amount of books we're going to be getting, it's going to be heavy. Let's just save our arms the pain and start on the cloths." Everybody nodded in agreement.

ooOOoo

Four hours after the shopping trip, the group decided to head back to the Leaky Cauldron.

"Damn it…we should have brought an wagon or something," Mya said as she and the others were carrying at least five bags each with their books, robes and other school materials.

"Agree," Laika said.

"Let's just get back and call it a day." Netto said.

"My arms are killing me," Malik whined.

"We're going to need some ice packs after this," Ryou said. Everybody nodded in agreement.

A boy forcefully brushes past Mya causing her to drop her items.

"Watch where you're going!" The boy cried.

"No, that would be me to say those lines," Mya responded. "You're the one who bumped onto me in the first place."

"Do you even know who I am," the boy sneered.

"_Uh-oh,"_ Yuugi, Ryou and Marik thought. _"He's going to get it now."_

"Of course I do," Mya responded. "You're a rude, heartless snob who have no respect to anyone but yourself." A crowd began to form around the two.

_/You're attracting unwanted attention…/_ Issui pointed out. Mya ignored her.

"You must be a mudblood," the boy said. "I'm Draco Malfoy, the son of Lucius Malfoy."

"And I should care about that, why?" Mya huffed. "I could care less about your name and who your father is. Whatever, I want you to apologize right here, right now!"

"Why should I apologize to a stupid mudblood like you?" Draco sneered.

_/STUPID! /_ Issui cried. _/ Stupid! Why I oughta! /_

Mya was already a step ahead of her yami. She pulled her arm back, curled her hand into a fist and struck Malfoy on the face. She then proceeded on kicking Malfoy relentlessly.

"I am NOT a STUPID girl!" she cried, kicking Malfoy hard on every word she emphasizes. "I am a PROUD adolescence WOMAN with my OWN FREEDOM and RIGHTS! I could care LESS about STATUS because the POOR could OUTSHINE the RICH! And you SIR, should HAVE more MANNERS TREATING a WOMAN with RESPECT! So if I WERE you, WHICH I'm HAPPY to KNOW I'm NOT YOU and PROUD of it, TREAT others with RESPECT and you'll be BETTER off in LIFE than having ME KICKING you and GIVING you a LECTURE of why you SHOULDN'T PISSING OFF people!" she stopped kicking Malfoy once she was done with her speech, picked up her fallen items and stormed past the group and back to the hotel they're staying at. She paused and half-turned back to Malfoy, her eyes glaring daggers at the boy. "And for the record, my name is Mya Sakura, the girl who hates fancy traditions." Without another word, she stormed past the crowd and disappeared.

"…Shall we head back now?" Ryou asked. Everybody nodded and walked back slowly.

Hopefully Mya would calm down a little by then.

ooOOoo

End Notes: Here's the list of everybody's year:

Third: Netto  
Fourth: Enzan  
Fifth: Mya, Yuugi, Ryou, and Marik

Sixth: Laika

Yes, I'm putting the NetSaviors in different years due to their age different. I'm not so sure about Laika though….Yes, I know that was a damn long list.

Also, you guys will chose which house will Yuugi, Mya, Ryou, Marik, Netto, Enzan and Laika will be. Will it be Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff? I'll let you guys decided. And you guys better vote or I'll make you!

Next chapter: The train ride…Yes, I know I'm doing a time skip.


	7. Chapter 7

_//….Yami to Hikari…//_

_/…Hikari to Yami…/_

Chapter 7

It was dark.

And everybody was sleeping.

Nice relaxing sleeping in a blissful dream. Comforting and happy-

"WAKE UP!" Yuugi cried, bursting through Malik's door and flinging the curtains open, revealing the ungodly bright sun. Malik covered himself with his blankets.

"Go away," he mutters, trying to fall back asleep.

Unfortunately, a hyper Yuugi is never a good thing.

"You're waking up! Today's to go and we don't want to miss the train to Hogwarts. " Yuugi said.

"Lemme me sleep in peace," Malik said. Yuugi pouted and walked out of the room.

Malik was finally at peace.

…Which was soon short lived when two falcons flew into the room, shrieking like the mad birds they are. Marik somehow got tangled into his bed sheets and rolled off the bed.

"All right! All right!" Malik called, covering his ears from the harsh screeching.

"Mya! Yuugi! Call off your bloody birds, now!" Bakura called from the restroom across the hall.

Mya walked into the room with an amused look on her face.

"Haku, you could stop now. Horus, go back to Yuugi already," she said. The birds stopped and complied. Malik grumble as he got up. Mya grinned sheepishly.

"Sorry, Yuugi told them to do that," she said as she pet her bird. "Haku and Horus was bored too. Not my fault that they want to bug you. You wouldn't wake up. We're leaving in an hour. Better hurry. Or we'll tell Isis you missed the train because of her."

"All right, I'm up, I'm up," Malik said. "Now get out so I can change."

"You better hurry. Ryou's almost done cooking breakfast. Today's blueberry pancakes," she informed.

"Give me four minutes and I'll be down there." Malik called, slamming the door for privacy.

"Netto's going to eat them all before that," Mya called.

"In three minutes!" Malik shouted, Mya sworn she heard something tumble down.

"I don't wanna know…" Mya mutter to herself as she head downstairs with Haku.

ooOOoo

"Eto…" Yuugi murmur, looking at their train ticket. "Nine and three quarters? Is there such a thing?"

Horus hooted from his cage.

…Kind of think of it, the animals they bought at Diagon Alley are cramped up in a cage, wanting to get out.

"I see nine and ten, but no nine and three quarters," Ryou said.

"I heard Tom said that students going to Hogwarts by secret…" Ryou said thoughtfully. "Maybe there's a secret doorway?"

"There are four pillars between each platform," Laika said. "And I can't ask Searchman for help because of the magical energy that could destroy all electronics and it's too risky. But maybe the entry is right…there." He pointed at the third pillar between nine and ten. The group looked at each other and Mya was the first to speak.

"Might as well try," she said before running towards the pillar with her equipments and bags.

Much to everybody's surprise, she went through the wall with ease.

"…I don't know whether if it was a really brave or a really stupid thing to do," Bakura said, taking control of Ryou's body. His response was a book flying out of the wall and on his face. A red mark instantly formed on his face.

"You know," Yuugi began. "Mya always does have better hearing than the rest of us."

"Oh well," Malik said. "Now that we know where the way is, then let's go!" he walked right through the portal as well. It wasn't long till the others walked through.

To their surprise, there is a platform with the train naming Hogwarts Express and a sign:

_Welcome to Platform Nine and Three Quarters. _

"Oi," Mya said, snapping the boys out of their trance. "Let's hurry and find some seats. Looks like this train is going to be crowded thanks to amount of students here."

"What are we waiting for? Let's go!" Netto cried, pushing his chart towards the train.

ooOOoo

"How long do you think how long this train ride is?" Enzan asked.

The group manages to find two empty compartments that could fill up six people each at the end of the train. The ignored all the awe stares and gawks at the same time. Enzan, Netto and Laika sat on compartment on the right while Yuugi, Bakura, Malik and Mya sat on the other one. Mya brought her guitar along and began tuning the strings.

"Probably till nightfall," Ryou said. "In the History book, the ride will be over till 6:00 pm."

"That long?" Netto groaned. "But I'll starve to death by then."

"A food cart might come by later on," Mya said. "Until then, don't die out on us."

Both groups chatted excessively before a female student stepped outside the doorway and knocked.

"Yes?" Yuugi called politely.

"Hi, excuse us, but would you mind sharing compartments with my friends and I, everywhere is…full." The girl was speechless at the forms before her looked.

"Sure," Netto said. "We got plenty of room here." The girl turned around and grabbed two boys about her age and trailed their luggage inside. There was silence for a while except for Mya tuning her guitar and playing some phrases from random songs.

"I guess we should introduce ourselves. Hermione Granger." The girl said.

"Ron Weasly." Said the freckle red hair boy.

"Harry Potter." Harry waited. Each time he introduces himself, he would get stun silence and awe stares at his scar. Not this time.

"I'm Mya Shizora, nice to meet you," Mya said, finally looking up.

"Yuugi Mutou."

Ryou Bakura, but my friends call me Bakura."

"Malik Ishtar, Egyptian extraordinaire." Malik said, grinning like the Cheshire cat.

"Netto Hikari, it's nice to meet you as well!" he said happily.

"Enzan Ijuin."

"Laika Houhei."

"What year are you guys in?" Harry asked.

"Third," Netto responded.

"Fourth," Enzan said, obviously bored.

"Fifth," Mya, Yuugi, Ryou and Malik chorus.

"Sixth," Laika responded lastly.

"How come you guys get to skip so many years, especially Laika?" Hermione asked.

"We got our invitations over the summer and spend most of our time studying at Leaky Cauldron. Dumbledore wants us to catch up ASAP." Laika said.

"Well…if you need a tutor, I would be happy to help," Hermione said. Ron rolled his eyes.

"In case you haven't noticed," he said, turning to the transfers, "she's the brains around here. Don't ever waste your time in the library, because it will be easier and quicker to just ask ol' Hermione." Hermione gave him a look.

"That would explained how you passed last year."

Everybody turned to the doorway to see three figures standing there. Mya looked up and shook her head before going back to tuning again.

"Malfoy," Ron and Harry spat with disgust. "Don't you have somewhere to go?"

Malfoy sneered. His goons, Crabbe and Goyle stood behind him, cracking their fists.

"I'm look for that stupid mudblood that I encountered over the summer." Malfoy said. Mya stopped tuning and looked up.

"You're looking for me? Didn't you learn your lesson yet? How are you feeling? I hope you enjoyed the pain of having six cracked ribs." Mya said sweetly. "And my name is Mya Sakura, I told you to remember that."

After being around with Mya not over three months; Netto, Enzan and Laika can tell Mya is clearly pissed about the Mudblood comment after finding out what it meant on some random book they bought. Yuugi, Ryou and Marik knew Malfoy is going to get another beating. They watch Malfoy snarled and called Crabbe and Goyle.

"Clear out Malfoy. You're not wanted here," Harry said.

"I wouldn't want to stay here anyway, Potter. What with a prima donna, a mudblood, and a welfare recipient all in the same room..."

"You shut up, Malfoy!" Ron said jumping to his feet and getting in Malfoy's face.

"Are you asking to get hurt, Weasly?" Malfoy sneered. "Okay, if that's what you want. Crabbe, Goyle, give him what he asks for." Crabbe and Goyle pulled their fists back, preparing to punch Ron's lights out. But then they stopped when two heavy textbooks each connected to both sides of Crabbe and Goyle's head. Both of them fell onto the ground with a loud thump.

"Nice throw, Netto," Bakura complimented as he and Mya brushed off the invisible dirt off their hands and both grinned wolfishly for their accomplishment. On the other side, Netto gave them two thumbs up. Malfoy growled and look at the foreigners.

"You won't get away from this!" then he sped off back to his compartment without his bodyguards.

"That was entertaining," Malik chuckled.

"My ride in this train is satisfied," Mya said.

"So where are you guys from?" Hermione asked.

"We're all from Domino, Japan," Malik responded. "Though I was originally from Egypt."

"How come you didn't go to the other closer schools?" Harry asked.

"Something about Dark Times," Netto responded. "That's what Dumbledore said."

"I'm sure there's a good reason why," Ryou said.

"Yeah," Yuugi said. "Maybe they heard about us and knew better why."

"You say that as if you know that we're going to get in trouble." Malik laughed. "Bakura's the one whose going the most troubles."

"Wanna bet?" Mya said, deviously.

"I'm in!" Netto cried.

"Please don't drag us into this," Enzan asked. "Netto could get in trouble unintentionally as is. Trust me on this one."

"The one who cause the most trouble and mischief gets ten galleons from each people who lost." Mya said, ignoring Enzan. "This contest is till the end of year so who wants in?"

"ME!" Malik, Bakura and Netto shouted. Mya grinned.

"Well boys, good luck trying to defeat me in a game of mischief. I'll like to see what kind of trouble you could cause." She said. "Prepare to lose your galleons."

"As if," Netto cried. "I'm the number one prankster in my home town."

"Finally," Ron said. "Looks like there will be somebody besides us to get in trouble this year, eh, Harry? We're already on Snape's bad side."

"Whose Snape?" Enzan asked.

"The school's Potion Master, he complete despise us," Ron responded.

"So," Hermione said, speaking up, "Do you know what house you're in?"

"House?" Ryou asked. "I've heard it mentioned in the History book, but I'm still not sure what it is."

"Students at Hogwarts are separated into houses, which basically is just the group you have classes with and room with," Hermione explained. "We're Gryffindors. Malfoy and his gang are prime examples of Slytherins. As you can tell, the two houses typically don't get along."

"That's for sure," Ron muttered. Hermione ignored him and continued.

"There's also the Ravenclaws and the Hufflepuffs."

"Each house has its own reputation," Ron interrupted. "Gryffindors are pretty much known for courage. Ravenclaws are known for cleverness. Hufflepuffs are the hard workers, though they also tend to be pushovers. And the Slytherins are the power-hungry jerks."

"Ron! It's not fair to make those kinds of generalizations," Hermione said.

"It is true," Ron responded. "They're the ones that turn to the Dark Arts."

"Basically world dominations and that kind of stuff," Harry responded. Bakura and Malik looked at one another and shivered. Been there, done that and definitely don't want to do that again because of the Pharaoh and Queen's wrath. Especially the Queen's.

"How do we get sorted?" Laika asked.

"They place the Sorting Hat," Harry responded. "It's an old and tattered hat that basically pokes around your mind and see what kind House you'll be in."

"Oh," Laika said.

"So it looks into our minds." Ryou said to himself. He was very disturbed about that.

The witch with the snack trolley came by. The millennium holders didn't want to buy anything and they don't have much of a sweet tooth. Netto on the other hand did. He and Harry bought various candies along with Botts' Every Flavor Beans.

"They do mean every flavor!" Harry warned.

Yuugi got a pink one and popped it into his mouth. Strawberry. Mya got a blue one that was actually blueberry. Netto got orange, Laika got green apple and Enzan got bananas. Seeing every one got a jellybean. Ryou picked out a purple one. It looks safe enough. Ryou popped the bean in his mouth. His face then became quite green as he fished desperately in his pockets for a tissue to spit the bean into. Hermione answered his prayers and handed him one. Ryou made several faces, unable to rid himself of the offending flavor.

"Which flavor was that?" Malik asked.

"Prune."

"It's not so bad," Ron said. "My brother claims he got the booger flavor one."

"Dumbledore stopped eating them too since he got the vomit flavor one along with the earwax." Harry said as they watch Ryou's face turned to a very interesting shade of green.

"Luck isn't on Ryou's side," Malik said before picking up a red bean and popping into his mouth. His eyes then widen and searched through his bag for a bottle of water and chugging it down greedily.

"Lemme guess: chili," Ryou said. "As I recall, my luck is much better than yours." Malik gasped as he finished the bottle and glared at the other boy.

"Shut up." He said. Ryou smirked. Who knew his yami is rubbing off of him more and more.

With that, the transfers didn't eat anymore beans.

ooOOoo

It was growing dark by the time train started to slow down. An announcement was heard instructing students to leave their luggage on the train, though the transfers couldn't tell where it was coming from. Students piled out of the train and huddled together to await transportation.

"Are we supposed to just stick with you guys, or is there somewhere we're supposed to go?" Yuugi asked Harry.

"I don't know. I suppose you need to be sorted, but I'm not sure if they plan to sort you with the first years. Hey! There's Hagrid! He'll know. Hey, Hagrid!"

"Harry? Tha' you?" Hagrid said, looking up from the crowd of first years surrounding him. Harry led the others through the throngs of students to Hagrid. "Ah, I see you've met the new ones," said Hagrid, nodding.

"Yeah, Hagrid," Harry said. "Speaking of which, do you know what they're supposed to be doing now? They're a little confused."

"Professor Dumbledore says they're to be sorted, but not with the firs' years. He'll introduce them himself. But they still have ta cross the lake with me. Come on, now, we've got to be goin'. I'll see ya at the banquet, Harry, Ron, Hermione." The transfers followed him.

As the new students left, Ron pulled Harry and Hermione aside. "Guys, I've been thinking."

"What about?" Harry asked.

"On the train how the new students are acting," Hermione began. "Can't you tell in one moment, they can be nice but the next, they can act a bit…insane?"

"You mean Yuugi, Bakura, Malik and Mya?" Harry asked.

"Especially them."

"They're just bloody insane," Ron commented. "I mean, Mya was that girl who kicked Malfoy in broad daylight and she managed to get away from it! Maybe they're You-Know-Who's insane recruits."

"Don't say that," Harry said. "They attacked Malfoy and his bodyguards. Hagrid likes them."

"Harry, remember Fluffy and Norbert? Hagrid liked them, too."

"Yeah, but..."

"And Quirell, and Mad-Eye Moody. They seemed alright at first."

"Ok, ok, you've made your point Ron," Harry said. "But Sirius seemed bad at the start, too. I'm just saying don't jump to conclusions. We have enough problems without looking for them."

Harry and company loaded themselves into the carriages while Yuugi and company loaded themselves into a boat with Hagrid. They were amazed that it didn't tip over with Hagrid's bulk. The huge tentacle of the giant squid lifting lazily out of the water didn't do too much for their nerves either.

Malik shot a mischievous look at Mya and grinned.

"Oh hell no, you wouldn't dare," Mya growled. Marik grabbed both sides of the boat and rocked it till it went over, dragging Mya, Ryou and Netto to the other side. It was a good thing Yuugi, Laika and Enzan trusted their instincts and went onto another boat. Malik's head shot out of the water and grinned.

"Hah! First mischief! You guys are so gonna lose the bet!" he laughed manically as he swam towards the castle. Ryou, Mya and Netto surfaced the water and began swimming as well. Each one of them plotting revenge against the sun-tanned blond.

ooOOoo

At the Halls, a woman with her hair as a bum waited patiently as the first years enter the stairs. Netto and the others stood in the back of the group. During their little swim, Malik went under Yuugi, Laika and Enzan's boat and eventually turned it over as well.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," the lady said. "I am Professor McGonagall. Before we get started with the sorting, where are the late-starters?"

The transfers raised their hands. McGonagall cocked an eyebrow and decided it would be best not to ask what happened.

"Thank you for being last, Dumbledore will call you personally after the first years, everybody else, follow me." McGonagall ordered. "Stay in line. When your name is called, report to the stool in front and place the Sorting Hat on your head. Then report to the table of the house you are chosen for. Hurry up, there are a lot of you and we're running late."

The line progressed into the Great Hall with the transfers bringing up the rear. With their height advantage, Ryou, Malik, Mya and Laika could clearly make out a tattered old hat resting on a stool in the center of the room. The seven could feel the eyes of everyone in the room on them. Clearly, the first years were not the object of attention. But gradually, the gazes turned from them to the hat. Netto and company jumped when it quite unexpectedly broke into song and began singing about each of the four houses.

"_Welcome to the new and old for a new year.__  
Filled with so many mysteries,__Another adventure is here.  
__Where past, present and future merge boundaries__  
And help us win the battle once and for all! __  
Prophecies revealed, destiny shone  
Now let's have a ball!__  
Who shall you be?__  
A mighty Gryffindor,  
__The witty Ravenclaw?  
A humble Hufflepuff  
Or a sly Slytherin?  
Oh well, that is for me to decide.  
Now come up here so I could decide your fate,  
For now the sorting has just begun!"_

When it had finished, Professor McGonagall unrolled a long scroll and began reading out names. One by one, first years walked to the hat a put it on. After varying lengths of time, the hat would call out the name of a house. "GRYFIINDOR!" "RAVENCLAW!" "HUFFLEPUFF!" or "SLYTHERIN!" and cheers would ring out from the chosen house's table as the student joined them.

"Zinc, Davis" was the last called and became a Ravenclaw and Dumbledore got out of his seat.

"Welcome to another year of Hogwarts with the old and new arriving. Among the new, we have a new Divination teacher, Professor Ishtar from Egypt." The students cheered when Isis stood up from her seat and bowed. Malik stood there in horror. She's got the 'If-you-fool-around-I-will-punish-you' look.

_//Poor guy have to put up with his sister for the next year. //_ Bakura grinned.

"Along with our Defense Against Dark Arts teacher, Professor Umbridge." Dumbledore greeted the toad like woman who smiled sweetly. Then transfer could that, that woman would be their least favorite teacher.

_//Here I was looking for that subject too. //_ Issui said.

"We also have a new teacher for History of Magic but he won't be joining us tonight due to a grudge between one another. Don't worry, they just need too calm down." He changed the subject.

"And the rules, they still apply," Dumbledore said. "The forest is off limits and students are not allowed in the halls after hours." Dumbledore's gaze seemed to hesitate on Harry's section of the Gryffindor table as said this. The Weasly twins must have thought this was aimed at them, and it may very well have been, for they grinned innocently back at Dumbledore.

"And finally, as you can see, we have seven new students who have journeyed far to come here and learn." Dumbledore said. "Please treat them with utmost respect like you would do for others. They are your fellow students after all. McGonagall, would you please?"

"Bakura, Ryou." She called out. Ryou walked up nervously and almost lost balance walking up. He regained himself and placed the hat over his head. There was voice and it wasn't Bakura's.

"Hmm…several house qualities," the voice said. It was the hat speaking. "Often strained and stressed. And…you have two souls. Very, very intriguing indeed. I'm thinking…**Slytherin**!" the hat shouted.

_// Ahh crap, //_ Bakura huffed, _// Now we have to see Malfoy for an entire year.//_

Ryou sulkily walk towards the Slytherin table and sat at far end of the corner.

"Hikari, Netto!" Netto, being the attention seeking boy he is, walked up and placed the hat over his head.

"Hmm…you have a house quality of Hufflepuff and Gryffindor," the hat said. "But one of them outshined them all. I say…**Gryffindor**!" The Gryffindor table cheered as Netto walked over to their table.

"Houhei, Laika!" Laika stepped up and placed the hat.

"**Ravenclaw**!" the hat bellowed. Laika sat down at the end of table, ignoring the stares he's getting from girls.

"Ijuin, Enzan!" The hat was placed over his head.

"**Ravenclaw**!" the hat shouted almost instantly.

"Ishtar, Malik." Malik confidently walk over to the hat. The hat just brushed over Marik's head and shivered before shouting out.

"**Slytherin**!"

"Oh crap…" Malik mutter. Well at least he had Bakura to talk to over there.

"Mutou, Yuugi," At the cue, muggle born wizards began talking to one another.

"No way! The King of Games is here?"

"Does that mean the Queen is also here?"

_//Oh crap…//_ Issui mutter. _//Here we go again. //_

"I heard the Queen of Games kicked Malfoy's butt over the summer, literally!" Mya grinned proudly.

Everybody watch as the hat was placed on Yuugi's head. Each house wants the legendary King to be in their house.

"Another crowded mind," The hat said. "Both have similar qualities though the second one is much more confident. In my opinion, he's downright cocky…"

//Watch it, hat…// Yami growled.

"Moody like a girl on her period too…" the hat said. Yuugi did his best suppressing his laughter while Yami squash down his anger. "Oh well…you are best in…**Gryffindor**!" The Gryffindor table cheered loudly like the first time they cheered for Harry when he was first sorted. Yami muttered something about ripping the hat to shreds as Yuugi walked over Harry and the others.

"Congratulations on making it to the Gryffindor table," Hermione said.

"Thanks." Yuugi said, smiling.

"You never told us you were the King of Games," Harry said, surprised. He has heard of that title from his dreaded cousin but he has never seen Yuugi's picture. He Boy-who-lived never expected that another superstar would be here attending Hogwarts. Yuugi blushed.

"Yeah…I was kinda hoping that I could avoid the spotlight this year." He admitted.

"Finally, Sakura, Mya." McGonagall said. The hall silenced again as Mya walked up and placed the hat on.

"Hmm…another person with many qualities along with another crowded mind." The hat said. "Both are brave and kind…when you two aren't mad."

_//Shut up. // _Issui said.

"I still don't know how the pharaoh fell in love with you," the hat said. "Then again, opposites attract…even if most of your qualities are just about the same…along with that feisty temper. Oh well…you'll be best in **Gryffindor**!"

OoOOoo

"When is the food coming?" Netto whined. "I'm hungry!"

"It should be here once Dumbledore finishes his final speech," Ron said. At the cue, Dumbledore stood up again.

"Now that the sorting is finally done, just a reminder the forbidden forest is indeed, forbidden. And the four hundred and sixty-second time, Mr. Filch reminded me to make sure you read the list of banned items or you'll receive detention. Also-" He and looked inquiringly at Professor Umbridge. The professor got up and cleared her throat with a "Hem, hem."

"Thank you, Headmaster," she said. "for the kind words of welcoming." She turned to the students. "The ministry of Magic has always considered the education of young witches and wizards to be of vital importance. The rare gifts with which you were born may come to nothing if not nurtured and honed by careful instruction. The ancient skills unique to the Wizarding community must be passed down through the generations lest amassed by our ancestors must be guarded, replenished and polished by those who have been called to the noble profession of teaching." Umbridge paused and cleared her throat again.

"Every headmaster and headmistress of Hogwarts has brought something new to the weighty task of governing this historic school, and that is as it should be, for without progress there will be stagnation and decay. There again, progresses for progress' sakes must be discourage, for our tired and tested traditions often require no tinkering. A balance, then, between old and new between permanence and change, be …"

The talking was long and already the students were restless, though Umbridge didn't notice that. It took several more minutes before her speech was done. Dumbledore clapped and the staff followed though some students notice the staff clapped once or twice. The students clapped along even though they weren't aware as they should be. Dumbledore got up again.

"With that…dig in!" he said. The food appeared and everybody stared in awe.

_//Jou would die happy seeing this, //_ Bakura said.

Before anyone actually took a bit out of their food, the doors of the Great Halls opened once again revealing two figures. Yuugi, Malik, Ryou and Mya froze

"Allow me to introduce you all to the History of Magic professor and his apprentice-"

"Mana!?"

"Mahado?!"

_//This is going to be one interesting year after all. //_ Yami mused.

ooOOoo

End Notes: Hmm…I decided to change this chapter with no Kaiba. Sorry guys.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Mana!" Mya cried happily as the new apprentice ran over to where the foreigner were and gave her a bone-crushing hug.

"Nee-san!" Mana greeted. "How have you been? Are you all right? The boys here aren't flirting with you or anything, right?"

"Don't worry about that," Mya replied. "I can take care of my self just fine." Mana smiled and then glared at the Slytherin table as she felt the boys shooting her a dirty look.

"Hey! You better not be giving my sister a hard time or I'll haunt you down with a vengeance," she threatened. Mya sighed.

"Now, now, Mana," Mya began. "Threatening the student body will kick you out faster than I can summon Slifer. I can protect myself so no harming them."

"You guys know them?" Netto asked. Yuugi nodded.

"You can say Mya and Mana were best friends a long time ago before they moved away," Yuugi replied.

"Mana looks a lot like-" Yuugi jabbed Netto on the side.

"Don't say that aloud," the tri-colored hair boy whispered. Netto pouted slightly.

What's so bad of commenting about how Mana looks closely related to the Black Magician Girl?

OoOOoo

Dumbledore cleared his throat to gain the two teens' attention.

"As much as I like seeing reunions, but I believe you can do that privately." Pouting, the two girls reluctantly parted and Mana sat down next to Mahado who sat down on Snape's right side.

Those two seem to be getting along just fine.

Bakura and Malik on the other hand, began plotting a hundred different ways to bug the hell out of Mahado during the school year.

"Anyway…please continue the feast, wouldn't want to waste all this food, now," Dumbledore said.

There was silence before chewing coming from the Gryffindor table. Everybody turned to the source: Netto Hikari.

Netto blinked when everybody was looking at him.

"…What? I'm hungry," he said before continue munching. Laika and Enzan could drop their heads and shook them in dismay.

Well…that's Netto for you.

ooOOoo

"Nice beds," Mya commented.

After the feast, the Perfects –Hermione and Ron- along with the other Perfects, guided all the students to their rightful dorms. Mya, Yuugi and Netto now stood in Yuugi and Netto's room since guys can't enter girl's rooms. Nice sighed as he fell onto his bed, full from eating so many foods.

"I'm stuffed," he muttered.

"…You did eat like fourteen variety of food before you," Mya said.

"Hey Netto," Yuugi called. "Can we see your PET for a moment?" Netto looked at the older boy.

"Why?" Netto asked with his own question.

"We might just cancel out the Castle's magic with our Shadows," Mya said. "Shadows existed for a very long time so our magic is much older and most likely stronger-"

"Obviously." Issui said, appearing to the teens. Netto jumped back.

"I'm never gonna get use to that," Netto said, taking a deep breath to calm his heart rate.

"At least try getting use to random pop ups," Yami said, also appearing. Mya had to cover Netto's mouth before everybody in the dorm hears him scream bloody murder.

"Keep it down," Mya said. "We do not want anybody to know about our Shadows or they brand us evil and hunt us down or drag us to this Azkaban prison I've been read about on the newspaper." Netto nodded and Mya let go. "Anyways…" she took out Yuugi's duel disk. "The four of us decided to try to fuse a piece of our magic into the technologies and see if it works. Yuugi, if I somehow destroy your disk, I'll give you mines."

"All right," Yuugi said. Mya closed her eyes, concentrating, her bracelet glowed slightly before dimming and she opened her eyes.

"Now to test it out," she said. She slotted her cards on the deck holder and randomly drawed a monster card. "Come out, my Witch's Apprentice!" A girl wearing a blue pointy hat and dress holding a broom. Mya began jumping up and down. "Haha! Yami was actually right for once! About time he got something right about electronics!" Yami shot Mya a glare in his spirit form.

"Then does that mean you could get my PET up and running?" Netto asked. Mya stopped cheering, it was replaced with a thoughtful face.

"There is still a possibility it MIGHT work," she said. "But, a duel disk is a completely different programming than your father's handmade Navi. There might be some data damaged during the process…" Netto thought for a moment.

There is a chance he could talk to Rockman instead of yearning for him. He's sure Enzan and Laika feel the same way too.

"I'll…let you try," Netto said. Mya nodded. She closed her eyes and her bracelet glowed brightly again before dimming again. She opened her eyes and handed it to Netto.

"Open your PET now," she said. Netto did as told. To his surprise, the screen lit open and data were reformatting after being closed for so long, there stood a blue navi, yawning for sleeping so long.

"Morning, Netto-kun," Rockman mumble. "Where are we? Are we back in Densan yet?" He looked around the room to face the Egyptian spirits again. He screamed before hiding at the side of his PET. Everybody heard a knock outside the door.

"Netto, Yuugi, Mya, are you guys all right in there?" it was Harry's voice.

"Oh yeah," Mya said. "We're fine and dandy."

"Who screamed?" Harry questioned. "I could have sworn there's another person in your room."

"Oh!" Yuugi said. "Mya and I were rehearsing from a play we had in school last year, it was a decent play, Mya translated the whole play from Japanese to English just now. And… it was Netto-kun who screamed after I told him there's a huge spider on his shoulder which was actually a fake." She pulled out a toy spider out of her pocket for Harry to see.

"Oh, all right," Harry said from the other side. "Good night."

"Good night, Harry-kun," Mya called back. They heard footsteps and Rockman peek out of his hiding place. Yami and Issui were gone and back in the sennen items.

"It was a good thing I pulled this toy from the shadows at the last minute," Mya said, sighing in relief.

"Netto-kun, where are we?" Rockman asked in Japanese. Netto cocked his head to the side.

"What did Rockman say to me?" Netto asked Mya and Yuugi. Yuugi switched his language to Japanese.

"Rockman, do you have and English speaking program?" he asked. Rockman nodded. "You might want to switch to that, Netto-kun doesn't know how to speak Japanese anymore since they casted a spell on him to forget Japanese at the cost of knowing English."

"Oh," Rockman merely said. He switched his language instantly. He looked Netto eye in eye. "Netto-kun." He merely said.

"Yes?" Netto said. He has a bad feeling about this. Rockman took a deep breath.

"I TOLD YOU SO TO LEARN ENGLISH LAST YEAR! BUT DO YOU LISTEN? NO! PAPA EVEN GAVE YOU AN ENGLISH GUIDEBOOK SO YOU COULD LEARN! YOU'RE ALWAYS LIKE THIS-" The blue navi screamed. Netto winced at Rockman's tone. Mya and Yuugi covered their poor ears. They're pretty sure the whole school heard that and it's obvious they're going to blame the transfers since they're from Japan.

Mya and Yuugi looked at one another and sighed.

This is going to take a while.

ooOOoo

Ryou and Malik sat on their respective beds with the doors closed.

"I can't believe we got the same room as Malfoy and his mindless goons," Marik groaned.

"Well…the hat picked us from our dark pasts remember?" Ryou said. "You tried to rule the world while I use to steal."

"Good point," Malik said. "But isn't Yami and Issui dark as well?" Bakura appeared in his spirit form.

"The pharaoh and the queen are both saved the world several times," Bakura responded. "Pretty much it's fair." He looked around. "Nice place for lowlifes like that scumbag Malfoy."

"Guess what, Bakura? We're living in the same place as that scumbag," Malik responded. Bakura scowled.

"Oh shut it or I'll take over Ryou's body and shut you up." He threaten. They stopped when they heard a knock on the door. It opened, revealing Malfoy and his goons.

"What do you want?" Malik growled.

"Can't fellow Slytherins be nice to each other?" Malfoy asked.

"Define your way of nice," Malik growled.

"I'm just here to explain you some things," Malfoy said.

"Hurry up so you could get out," Malik ordered. _"Before we send you to the shadow realm."_ He added mentally.

"First of all," Malfoy began. "Welcome to the Slytherins even though we hate you." Bakura scowled in his soul room.

"Well, we love you too," Malik said with 100 percent pure sarcasm. Malfoy lifted up jug from the handle.

"This is a jug filled with water," he said all too knowingly. "And this…" he tossed the water at the transfers, soaking them from head to toe. "Is you getting wet." He roared with laughter alongside with his goons as they walked out. Bakura took over the instant the door was closed. Both item holders were fuming with rage.

"THIS MEANS WAR, MALFOY!" the two chorused.

ooOOoo

The next day, Malfoy woke up and got to a sitting position. Of course, the memory with the foreigners was still fresh in his mind making him have an easier sleep. He got out of bed and changed his cloths and brushed his teeth and washes his face without looking at the mirror once before heading out of his room. He earned shocks and giggles from everybody the moment they saw him.

Weird. The foreigners weren't in the dormitory.

Malfoy shrugged it off before he caught a glimpse of himself at the full body mirror hanging on the wall. His eyes widened and his jaws dropped.

…His HAIR was dyed PINK!

Malfoy stood there stunned before storming out of the room.

Now he knows why the foreigners left so early.

ooOOoo

Netto yawned as he and the other fellow Gryffindors entered the Great Hall. All ready, the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws were at their respective table eating breakfast. Laika and Enzan sat at the end of the table away from the girls; clearly disturbed.

Netto grinned.

Knowing the girls, they must have bombarded the two last night. Everybody took their seats and began chatting happily with the owls flying down at them with letters.

"Poor Enzan and Laika," Mya sat next to Netto. "They were harassed by the girls, weren't they?" she asked, clearly amused.

"From the looks of it," Netto responded.

_/Poor Enzan-kun and Laika-kun. / _Rockman shook his head.

Netto's PET is strapped around his right arm as usual, since the wizardry world isn't use to future technology and they're all stuck back at the 1900s' technology, might as well not bother popping up until for a time being.

"I hope Enzan-kun and Laika-kun make it out of the school year alive," Mya grinned, taking a sip of her orange juice.

The Great Hall bustled with the activities of breakfast. Steaming plates of sausages and bacon and pitchers of milk and juice crowded the tables. The foreigners sat with Harry, Ron, and Hermione. The newbies watched in awe as dozens of owls streamed in carrying packages and letter. These were just some of the daily occurrences they would just have to get used to.

A crowd formed around the unmistakable voices of the Weasly twins. The Gryffindor fifth and third years couldn't see what was going on, but the procession was moving towards them. The group gawked as the crowd finally cleared and the twins sat beside their brother.

"Hello all," Fred cheered. "Notice anything different?"

"What did you do to yourself, have you guys lost it?!" Ron exclaimed. His shock was somewhat understandable, for, you see, Fred's hair was a bright shade of purple while George's a vibrate shade of blue.

"Yuugi, Enzan and Laika gave us a brilliant idea for the joke shop," George answered. "Colorful Bombs! Completely safe and wonderfully effective, slip one into food, and the person walks away with a multi-colored mouth. And as you can see, it works in shampoo, too." Mya clapped and laughed in amusement.

"Unfortunately, we're not sure yet as to how long before it wears off," Fred added. "We'll have to work on that." Fred turned to Yugi and Mya. "Well? As our inspiration, your opinion is important. And suggestions? Complements? Fashion tips?"

"Uh... No comment," Yuugi answered, returning to his cornflakes and trying to conceal the humorous smile that was threatening to reveal itself on his face. Mya clapped and laughed in amusement.

"That's a wonderful idea!" she cried. "I'll be your first buyer once it's out!'

"Very creative." Netto commented.

"Morning Yugi. Mya. Netto." The boys turned, already knowing who was addressing them.

"Morning Malik. Ryou," they answered.

"Venturing from the Slytherin table into the domain of Gryffindors," Ron observed. "You brave souls. Didn't anyone tell you that it's sort of an unspoken rule that the two houses don't associate if they can avoid it?"

"I'm sort of a breaker of tradition," Malik answered, attempting to sit beside Yuugi and away from Mya. Ryou sat next to Harry. Hermione put up her hand to stop him.

"You can get away with breaking an unspoken tradition, but sitting with your own house at meals is a widely spoken and enforced one. They'll just make you move if you sit here. They want you to bond with members of your own house."

"That's stupid. Have you MET the members of our house?"

"Sadly, yes," Harry answered. "But that's the way things are. And here comes one of your housemates now. He's always a pleasure," he added sarcastically before drinking his coffee.

Malfoy shoved past a pair of second years to get to their table, looking furious the whole time. "Consorting with Gryffindors? That's about right, you belong with scum like them." Everybody notice the pink hair and tried their best to hide their laughter. Malfoy glared angrily at Malik and Ryou.

"What do you want now, Malfoy?" Malik said in a bored manner.

"You two did this, didn't you!?!" He demanded, pointing at his hair. Mya was on the verge of falling onto the floor.

"Hahaha…priceless!" Mya laughed. "If only my camera worked! It'll be all over online in days!" Malfoy glared at her.

"Shut you, you stupid girl," he growled.

"Hello to you too…Pinky," Mya said, the students around her laughed. Malfoy felt his cheeks redden from humiliation. He then turned to Malik and Ryou.

"I will get you back for this," he threatens before walking away back to the Slytherin's Table.

"Nice job on the hair," Mya commented once Malfoy was gone.

"You really did that?" Fred asked Malik and Ryou.

"That was for revenge," Malik responded. "That's what he get for wetting us."

"That again?" Mya asked.

"Let's talking about something else," Ryou said, wanting to change the subject.

"Okay," Malik said, taking a bit on a bagel. "Are you going to let Malfoy get away for calling you a stupid girl?" he asked Mya. Mya grinned before taking a sip of her drink.

"I already did." Mya said. Everybody looked at her in confusion before they heard sobbing behind them. They turned to see what was the source of the crying…

Which belonged to the entire Slytherin boy population.

"I'm so ashamed of myself!" a Slytherin seventh year cried.

"You ashamed?! I've been a peeping tom every since I came here!" a fifth year cried. The girls from that table backed away from the fifth year, sending him death glares.

"I don't deserve to live, I've been bullying my mother and father at the age of eleven!" another cried.

"Wow, those guys had a lot of issues," Ron commented.

"I've been stealing items from Snape's cabinet to make a 'Love Potion,'" Crabbe sobbed.

"What!?!" Snape cried from the staff's table in anger.

"What a shame," Mya said. "Now their reputation has ruined the founder too."

"Nice one, Mya," Malik grinned. "It was a good thing Ryou and I didn't eat over there today." Ryou nodded in agreement. Malfoy joined the sobbing moments later after taking a bite and drink.

"All right! I admit it, I'm a daddy's boy!" he cried. "And I like the color pink!" Giggles can be heard throughout the hall as soon as Malfoy finished. Fred and George swung their arms over Mya grinning from ear to ear.

"So what did you do to them?" they asked. Mya grinned back.

"I put something called the 'Shamey Powder.'"

ooOOoo

Enzan and Laika hated the "family" they were put in. Hell, they didn't have a chance to sleep at all last night with the girls knocking on their doorway. Both them conjured two metal bats last night just incase the girls broke down the door and try to rape them.

Enzan could have sworn the Perfect girl was giving him a signal she wants him.

Her and the three hundred girls that are looking at him and Laika…drooling from the corner of their mouth.

The other three hundred guys from their "family" were shooting out death glares at the two NetSaviors.

Oh yes…what a great family they have. How could they name it…Family love?

Yes, what great a family love…

Family love is a bunch of bull. Especially in this castle. Netto seems to be having fun with the group in the Gryffindor table.

No fair.

Then again…life is never fair.

And the two older NetSaviors pray silently that they would get out this crazy castle alive and…without getting raped by the girls…or guys in this school.

Who knows what could happen here…

OoOOoo

End Notes: Sorry for being late. Writer's block along with poor Internet connection. Getting on my nerves right now. Oh well.

Mya is a Chinese descendant who moved to Japan as a transfer at the age of 14. More about her later on as I continue the story.

Shamey Powder – Got that out from a Chinese comedy movie known as "Tricky Brains" which is really cool directed by Stephen Chow – China's known movie comedian. Also directed "Kung-Fu Hustle" and "Shoalin Soccer". Originally known to be as "Shamey Candy" but who eats candy in the morning…unless you're a sugar freak. For a minute, you'll be ashamed of yourself spilling out your shameful secrets…maybe to the point of committing suicide if someone handed you a blade while you're under the candy's influence but you'll be back to your old self once you realize you're doing that. God, that was so funny. I recommend you guys going to a Chinese Video store and rent that movie. If there is one.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

It's official.

Ijuin, Enzan hates potions.

That's because of three reasons:

1) He hates the all-knowing Potion Master: Snape.

2) He has a bossy girl from his house which is also clearly that she's interested in him.

3)…He has no idea how to cut the ingredients that are written on the board.

Making a potion is like making stew our soup. Cut the ingredients, throw them into the boiling pot, stir and wait till it's done.

Too bad for Enzan, he doesn't know how to cook(or has the knack for it).

He did try to learn how to cook by taking a few pointers and help Netto's mother out but failed miserable when he somehow burned some tomato soup-and almost setting the house ablaze if Blues hadn't shut off the gas pipes. The sprinklers went off, soaking the entire kitchen, living room and themselves. He was pretty sure Netto took a picture of him soaking wet when he walked in the house that day.

How he did burn the soup remains as a mystery till today. That is one of the many things Enzan does not want to repeat again. Then again, there's a lot of things that the young NetSavior would want to repeat.

"Hey," a voice called snapping the black and white hair NetSavior turned to his partner. "Can you get some Drake Skin here from the cabinet?" Enzan nodded before heading towards the cabinet and looked at the skin section.

Dragon skin…

Snake skin…

Alligator Skin…

Drake Skin!

Enzan got the skin and headed back to his table with his partner.

"Now put the skin in the pot and stirred three times counter clockwise," the girl orders. Enzan made a face.

He is not a slave!

This girl is worse than his secretary. If only this girl was from the future, he'll show her.

The things he would do to change partners who's _not_ sexually attracted him…

ooOOoo

Snape watch his fourth years making their "Sleeping Potion." Of course, the students are still making the simplest mistakes like cutting the ingredients wrong, stirring the potion wrong and such. This class is definitely failing this semester, that's for sure. His eyes stopped at the foreigner's pot and his jaws almost dropped. That's _not_ Drake skin he's about to put in.

"Mr. Ijuin, don't put that in!" Snape commanded..

Sadly, it was too late when the skin dropped into the pot. Enzan looked up with confusion in his eyes.

"Yes-"

BOOM!

The reaction was instantaneous when black smoke covered the room. When the smoke cleared, everybody found Enzan covered in smog, knocked out effectively by the explosion. Snape looked at the before towards two random students.

"Take Mr. Ijuin to the Hospital Wing and tell Madam Pomfrey to give him some antibiotics. Warts are going to form around his body soon," he said dully before looking at the skin labels. His eyes instantly narrowed. "And who in Merlin's name switched the skin labels?"

The class felt the atmosphere around them got colder.

Enzan will appreciate the fact he's out of class early later on.

OoOOoo

After breakfast Netto departed with the fifth years and headed with the other third years to his Divination class.

From what he heard from Harry, Professor Trelawney is a phony. The third and fourth years have her while the fifth, sixth and seventh years have Isis. In Netto's opinion like many others thinks that Trelawney's class is the weirdest classroom he has ever been in. Scarves, lamps heavy shades and burning incense filled the room making Netto's eyes water.

"Good morning, class," a voice, said. Everybody turned their heads to the source of the voice. It was a lady wearing oversized glasses and a heavy robe- she looked like she doesn't mind the stuffy temperature at all. Good for her. "Welcome to Divination, I am Professor Trelawney, a Seer."

"Looks like a phony to me," Netto whisper to Rockman. Rockman nodded agreement in his PET.

"Today you will begin a journey through the mysteries of foreseeing the future," Trelawney began.

_/What did I do to deserve this?/_ Netto groaned inwardly.

_/Do I have to answer that?/_ Rockman asked. Netto shot his navi a glare.

"Today, we'll be doing the most basic technique to see your own future…tea leaves reading." Half the class, including Netto stares at her with a look that clearly asked what does tea leaves have to do with looking to the future. "Reading tea leaves is one of the basic fundamentals founded by the early seers from the earlier generations. Not surprisingly, those who have the ability to predict…" Not even five minutes in class, Naruto began to dose.

_/Do you believe in this?/_ Rockman asked as Netto and him have a private conversation with each other.

_/This is worse than the lectures we would get back home/ _Netto whined. _/Of course I regret this./ _He could feel Rockman's amusement. _/This is so not cool./_

_/You should be careful of what you wish for next time./_ Rockman teased. Netto shot his navi a mental glare.

_/You're enjoying this, aren't you?/_ Netto asked. He has a feeling that Mya and the others are rubbing their wickedness on his brother.

_/Who knows?/_ Rockman grinned.

"YOU!" Netto jumped back and realized Trelawney stopped in front of his table and she pointed at him with her long finger. Netto blinked.

"Me?"

"Yes, you!" his teacher cried, shaking a bit and trembling in fear. "You…you have the GRIM!" The class was silent and the poor NetSavior blinked.

"…The grim?"

_/That doesn't sound so good./_ Rockman frowned.

"I see death in your future!" Trelawney continued. "You shall die a horrible death!"

Netto blinked again. Just dandy, his first class ever and Netto has been predicted to die. This is already turning out to be a wonderful morning. Trelawney then turned away and continued talking to the class while Netto resisted the urge to connect his face with the table.

OoOOoo

Laika was fascinated in Hagrid's class.

Mainly because they were learning about real, live **dragons**! Well, baby dragons to be exact but they're still dragons.

"Now class," Hagrid began, "These dragons are very temperamental, once you set them off yer in run for yer life."

"What are we going to do with them?" Laika asked.

"Well the seventh years are going to groom 'em," Hagrid responded, carrying some boxes over. "So the sixth years job is ter feed them raw meat! Ain't it fun?"

Laika's face remained half-interested but in reality he felt horrified about the fact he's going to risk his arm just to groom an overgrown lizard. So much was the soldier's interest about dragons now.

For the first time in a long time, Laika cracked a small grin.

This is bloody terrific.

At the same time, Laika prayed that his arm doesn't get bitten off during the feeding process.

ooOOoo

"Good afternoon, class!" Umbridge said with fake cheerfulness. A few people mumbled 'Good afternoon,' in reply.

"Tut, tut," said Professor Umbridge. "That won't do now, will it? I should like you, please, to reply 'Good afternoon, Professor Umbridge.' Once more time, please. Good afternoon, class!" This time, the class replied a bit louder.

"Wands away and quills out, please," she said all to sweetly. In Issui's soul room, Issui felt like gagging.

_//Oh mighty Ra, we're waiting you to strike the woman down now //_ She pleaded.

Professor Umbridge opened her handbag, grab her wand, and tapped the blackboard sharply: words appeared on the board at once:

_Defense Against the Dark Arts_

"The constant changing of teachers, many of whom do not seem to have followed any Ministry-approved course of defensive magic this year. Copy down the following, please." She tapped the board again; the first message disappeared, replaced with a second message:

_Course aims: _

_ -the principles underling defensive magic._

_ -to recognize situations in which defensive magic can be legally be used._

_ -the use of defensive magic in a context far practical use._

Scratching quills on parchment filled the room for several moments. When everybody was done, Umbridge spoke up. "Has everybody got a copy of _Defensive Magical Theory_ by Wilbert Slinkhard?" she asked. A dull response rang throughout the class again.

"I think I'll try again," Umbridge said. "When I ask you ask you a question, you responded with a 'Yes, Professor Umbridge' or 'No, Professor Umbridge,' understand?" she said. The students nodded dully. "Let's try again, has everybody got a copy of _Defensive Magical Theory_ by Wilbert Slinkhard?"

"Yes, Professor Umbridge," the class rang.

"Good," said Professor Umbridge. "Everybody turn to page five and read chapter one, 'Basics for Beginners.' There will be no need for talking." She sat back down behind her desk as she watch everybody intently reading the book. Harry turned to page five of his book and began reading. The book was just as dull as Professor Binns is. His concentration was soon gone and he turned to his right where Ron, Malik, Yuugi, and Mya were sitting at. Ron was twirling his quill; Malik was doodling on his book, Yuugi was just shuffling a deck of playing cards dully and Mya seemed a bit…impatient. Harry turned to his left and he went straight into shock. Ryou and Hermione had their books closed and their hands were up in the air. He didn't know about Ryou…but Hermione!?! Harry could not remember Hermione ever neglecting to read when instructed to, or indeed resisting the temptation to open any book that came under her nose. Harry looked at them questioning but all of them continued to look at Umbridge who was looking at a different direction. Minutes have passed and the students began looking at the two students. Harry then noticed Mya's left hand curled up into a fist under the table. She looked ready to beat someone down to the ground- she's probably thinking about beating Umbridge just like she did to Malfoy. Moments passed as more than half the class was staring at the two students, Umbridge finally looked up seeming to finally decide she can't ignore the situation any longer.

"Is there a problem about the chapter, dears?" she asked, showing her pointy teeth.

"There's nothing really wrong with the chapter," Ryou responded softly.

"And I have a query about your course aims," Hermione finished. Umbridge raised an eyebrow at the two.

"And your name is--?"

"Hermione Granger."

"Ryou Bakura."

"Well Mr. Bakura and Ms. Granger, there is nothing wrong with my course aim. It is written clearly out on the board," Umbridge responded with determined sweetness.

"Well, I don't so," said Hermione bluntly. "There is nothing written up there about using defensive spells." There was silence as students turned to the board and frown at the three course aims written on the blackboard. Hermione was right, there wasn't anything about using those spells.

"Using defensive spells?" Umbridge said with a laugh, confusing the entire class. "Why, I can't imagine any situation arising in my classroom surely aren't expecting to be attacked during class?"

"We're not going to use magic!" Ron cried shocked.

"Students raise their hands when they wish to speak in my class, Mr.--?"

"Weasly," Ron said quickly, thrusting his hand in the air. She smiles before turning her back on him as Hermione, Harry and Marik raised their hands.

Professor Umbridge's eyes lingered on Harry for a moment before addressing Malik.

"Mr.--?"

"Malik Ishtar."

"Mr. Ishtar, what is your problem?" she asked.

"Isn't the whole point of Defense Against the Dark Arts is to practice Defensive Spells?" he asked. He didn't traveled through the damned Portkey just to find out he can't use any spells at all.

"Are you an expert in teaching?" Umbridge asked. Malik blinked. If she meant teaching his minions about shadow magic and brainwashing them that he's the next pharaoh counts, then that could be a probability. "Then you are not qualified to decide what the 'whole point' of any class is. Wizards much older and cleverer than you have devised our new program of study. You will be learning about defensive spells in a secure, risk-free way—"

"What is the use of that?" Harry said loudly. "If we're going to be attacked it won't be in a –"

"Hand, up, Mr. Potter!" Professor Umbridge cried. Harry raised his hand and Umbridge turned away; now several other people were raising their hands.

"And your name is?" Umbridge asked Dean.

"Dean Thomas."

"Well, Mr. Thomas?"

"Well, its like Harry said," Dean, said. "If we're going to be attacked, it won't be risk-free."

"I repeat," Umbridge said, smiling irritating at Dean. "Do yo expect to be attacked during class?"

"No, but-"

"Isn't it supposed to be a teacher's job to teach?" Mya interrupted before Umbridge got a chance to cut Dean off herself.

"Hand up, Mrs. Shizora," Umbridge gritted through her teeth.

"A teacher is suppose to show the students how the problem/spell/technique is done properly or-"

"You're hand is not up, Miss. Shizora!" Umbridge shouted. "This is your first year here at Hogwarts and you don't know about last teachers who have the same position as me. The class was exposed to irresponsible wizards in the class, teaching the children-"

"Hey! We're adolescents now," Mya corrected. "We've passed the 'kiddy stage' already so we're no longer children. You can't call us that since we're in our teen years."

_//And we the spirits are way older for you to call us children…//_ Issui added.

_//Yeah, you can be our incredibly great-grandparents,//_ Mya joked.

_//Aibou!//_ Issui cried.

"- these adolescences were exposed to irresponsible and…" she smirked. "Extremely dangerous half-breeds."

"If you meant Professor Lupin," began Dean, angrily. "He was the best teacher we've ever-"

"Hands, Mr. Thomas!" Umbridge said, keeping her eyes on Mya. "As I was saying- the adolescences were exposed to dangerous, complex and inappropriate to your age group and potentially lethal. You have been frightened into believing that you are likely to meet Dark attacks every other day—"

"No we haven't," Hermione said. "We just—"

"Your hand is not up, Miss Granger!" Hermione raised her hand, Umbridge turned away from her.

"From my understanding, not only he preformed the illegal curses- he also preformed them on you-"

"He may have been mad," Dean began. "And maybe he did gave us first hand experience, but we still learned loads—"

"Your hand is not up, Mr. Thomas!" shouted Professor Umbridge. She looked at Yuugi who raised his hand. "And you are?"

"Yuugi Mutou, and about the theories: aren't they just scientific guesses? I mean, it's impossible to get it right on the first try." Yuugi said.

_//And this is coming from the King of Games…//_ Bakura grumble grimly.

_//I'm this close to kick your behind, Thief// _Yami warned. _//Don't tempt me.//_

"Mr. Mutou, in this world, our theories are much more precise-"

"But not a hundred percent correct," Malik finished. "Meaning the theories are flawed and can't be casted correctly no matter how hard we study it. And what good will theories will help in the real world?"

"This is school, Mr. Ishtar, not the real world," Umbridge said.

"Isn't school suppose to prepare us for the real world?" Harry blurted out.

"There is nothing waiting out there, Mr. Potter," Umbridge said.

"There's something call drama and jobs," Mya voiced. "Schools are suppose to give the students knowledge to survive in the real world," Mya said. "And yes, Professor, I do have teaching experience."

"Tutoring isn't a teaching experience," Umbridge said.

_//Oh yes it is!!!// _Mya and Ryou cried through their links, everybody winced knowing the two teens had tutored countless sixth graders last year. And let's just say it almost drove a certain thief king insane when he's alone with a room filled with bratty children.

"Instructing a whole class is," Mya countered. "Showing them examples and give them real-life demonstrations. Reading will just make everybody lose interest in class and cause most of them to fail. Be creative and lively for everybody's sake."

"Are you implying I don't know how to teach?" Umbridge said in an irritated voice.

"Hmmm…" Mya said in a fake thoughtful voice. "Obviously, what did you expect? You actually know how to teach? Give me a break! I bet you're just too lazy to teach at all!" She said. Professor Umbridge's face was emotionless. For a moment everybody thought Umbridge was going to scream at Mya for insulting her. Then, she simile.

"Miss Shizora, come here," Umbridge said.

"If it's about giving me detention or something close to that, you could give me a month's detention for all I care. I don't learn lessons from them anyways." Mya said.

"Two months of detention, starting tomorrow at 6 pm," Umbridge said simply. "Harry Potter as well."

"What for!?" Harry cried.

"Three months," Umbridge added. "The both of you." Before Mya retorted another comment, the bell rang and Yuugi and Bakura literally dragged Mya out before she could have done anything.

"Harry and Mya are now officially Umbridge's most hated student," Ron informed.

"That ungrateful woman!" Mya growled. "If I ever get my hands on her…" She ranted under her breath as she walks down the hall with the group.

"It could affect your grades in class," Hermione said worriedly.

"Umbridge is from the Ministry but she is also under Dumbledore's watch," Mya pointed out. "She could get fired if that were to ever happen. She has to be fair on every student's grade or I'll sue her for being unfair and being prejudice towards us just be we're foreigners."

_//That or a Yami no Game. //_ Bakura said.

_//That too. //_ Mya said.

_//New bet!//_ Issui called out to the other Yamis. _//First one to pull off a Yami no Game to the toad is treated with a Starbucks and a whole day of fun treated by the losers!//_

_//You're on!//_ Yami, Malik, Bakura and Mya cried. Yuugi and Ryou shook their heads in dismay. With two Hikaris and three Yamis to tango with, Yuugi and Ryou won't be able to get to them to stop the madness that'll soon happen in the school.

ooOOoo

Endnotes: I never died. I just didn't have the heart or the plot to update this one. I didn't know what to do. I promise, I will make more scenes for Rockman and the others. I will, promise!

I'll update whenever I have the time to do so!


	10. Chapter 10

"…_Japanese…"_

"…_Egyptian…"_

/Rockman and Netto, vice versa/

//Hikari and Yami, vice versa//

Chapter 10

"That woman actually predicted the grim on you?" Ron asked Netto and the younger boy grimly nodded. It was dinnertime and by then everybody has heard of Harry and the foreigners' shouting match. The item holders didn't seem to mind and Ron and Hermione attempted to divert their friend's temper from the topic. Which was kind of working. "Don't worry about it, mate. Trelawney is a phony."

"Ron!" Hermione cried, "Don't say that about a teacher!"

"But it's true!" Ron argued. "She predicted that Harry was going to die but he's still alive. I'm glad we're getting Malik's sister this year…she can't be as bad as Trelawney…hopefully."

"Ron!"

"Then again, I've in a couple death threatening experiences myself," Netto said thoughtfully. The Golden Trio looked slightly alarmed.

"Like what?" Harry asked.

/Don't say that!/ Rockman scold. /Remember, they're not suppose to know anything about our future events./

/But we told Yuugi and the others./

/Only because they know that technology like PETs or Navis don't exist./ Netto could sense that Rockman just slapped his own forehead.

/Sorry./

"Umm…I had a falling building coming down me before," Netto replied. "But Enzan and Laika saved me. It was a nasty earthquake."

"So Laika and Enzan were friends before you met them?" Harry asked.

"Nah," Netto replied. "I met up with Enzan first, and then Laika in a miss- in one of my dad's trip last year. At first, I didn't get along with both of them in our first meeting but things changed. We get along just fine…when they're in a good mood."

"Is that so?" a voice asked and Netto froze.

/Eep, Rockman, help!/ Netto cried.

/You brought this upon yourself,/ Rockman sighed. Slowly, the young brunet turned to see Laika standing right behind him with his arms crossed and gave the boy an annoyed glare.

"Last time I recall, I saved you from more than one life-and-death situations." Netto cringed.

"About that…" Netto began.

"No need," Laika said. "I could always just not buy you any more curry for a year or two. Mind if I sit down as well?"

"Sure…but my curry!" Netto replied and Laika sat right next to him.

"Where's the other one?" Ron asked.

"There was a potion accident," Laika replied, taking a sip of a cup of water(they didn't serve coffee so the soldier was a bit peeved). "Somebody thought it was funny to change the labels of some ingredients and now Enzan is in the Hospital Wing." Netto became alarmed.

"Is he really all right?" Netto asked.

"He was just knocked out, Netto," Laika replied. "He'll be just fine when he wakes up…kind of."

"What do you mean 'kind of?'" Ron asked.

"Enzan will be a bit moody, that's all," Netto grinned. "Well, he'll just be moodier than usual but that's all right."

/For you and Laika since you're use to his attitude./ Rockman pointed. /Maybe Yuugi and the others are use to it too since…well their spirit counterparts are a bit moody themselves./ The navi shivered in fear and Netto rolled his eyes.

/You should really get use to the fact they're spirits, Rockman./ Netto teased.

/Says the boy who didn't believe me when I insisted that spirits and ghosts do exist before we met Yami, Issui and Bakura!/

/…But I'm not afraid of them./

/That's not the point! The point is that I was right all this time!/

Then Mya came through the doors of the Great Hall, looking beyond pissed as she sat down across from the Golden Trio and Netto, grumbling along the way. Netto immediately noticed the difference in Mya's appearance having her hair tied loosely and realized Issui's in control.

"Blimey, you all right?" Ron asked.

"Ra, no," Issui replied sourly. "I was on my way here and all of a sudden, somebody asked if I was taken. The fourth time this day."

"Aww…the queen is mad," Malik teased as he appeared just in time to hear Issui's complaint and sat down next Netto while Ryou sat down next to her. Issui glared. "Don't be mad, you knew this was going to happen soon."

"I will hurt you, Malik," Issui threatened.

"Now, now," Ryou began, trying to calm her down. "No need to start a fight. You should have been use to it by now, Mya. There's no need to blow up for that simple proposal."

"The next one I hear," Issui began. "I'm beating the cr-"

"Language," Hermione cut off. "There are teachers here too." Issui scowled slightly.

"Times like these, I wish we were back home," Issui grumbled.

"Can't be that bad, queen," Malik said with a grin. "There's at least one good thing about this place: free food." Issui sighed.

"You're just as bad as Jou-kun when he's hungry," Issui commented.

"Now, now queen, don't start another scene," Bakura replied. Apparently the thief took over when they were distracted.

"You should stop doing that."

"Doing what?" Bakura stare back at the former queen with complete innocence.

"Why are you guys calling Mya a queen?" Harry asked.

"Mya is ranked as the number one female duelist across the globe," Malik replied. "She's received the title of Queen of Games not too long ago; Yuugi is ranked King of Games almost two years ago and still has that title till this day. They're pretty competitive when it comes to competitions and games. They never lost and I doubt they'll be losing a game anytime soon."

"They're that bloody good?" Ron said in awe. "But there's no way they'll ever beat me in a game of chess."

"Your funeral," Laika said as he recalled the two literally destroyed him in that game. Issui shrugged and looked around the table.

"Where's Yuugi?" she asked.

"He said he was going to the library to look up some information," Ryou replied after taking over again much to the Tomb Thief's annoyance.

"I'm guessing he's just as curious as I am…" Issui replied thoughtfully, taking a sip of her water.

"Curious about what?" Hermione asked. Issui shrugged, acting uncaring.

"We're just curious if there's a spell that can water-proof himself just incase Malik or Bakura tries to water him down," she lied smoothly. Technically, it wouldn't be a lie since the two did that over the break, Netto actually helped once. She remembered fondly, Yami wasn't amused one bit. In actuality, she betted on herself the real reason the pharaoh went there was to see if there's any information that shouldn't belong there(particularly about eight certain items). "It won't be the first time."

"Or the last." Malik gave them a carnal grin. The trio didn't like the grin on Malik's face.

"So how did you guys all meet together?" Harry asked.

"I transferred to Yuugi's school early in the school year almost two years ago," Ryou replied. "We became pretty fast friends for our gaming hobbies. He's even defeated me in my own game once."

"It must have been bad when you lost to him," Hermione said.

"Not really," Ryou reassured. "It was the most fun I had in a long time." He felt bad for lying to his new friends, but some secrets are meant to be hidden away. No matter what.

"I met Yuugi and Ryou in a tournament just about a year-and-a-half ago," Malik said. "I dueled Ryou in a non-official match before and I went against Yuugi in the final match. It was the toughest duel in my life." The trio didn't know whether or not the Egyptian was serious. It was debatable.

"Wow...you're probably very good in the game," Ron commented.

"And I met Yuugi, Ryou and Malik just after the Battle City tournament," Mya replied. "I was a transfer from a boarding school from China seeing my parents decided it would be best if I go out to see my father's country. I'm half-Japanese for the record and I was suppose to be away from my family for only a year…they weren't happy when they found out I'm coming here."

"Non-magical believers?" Issui shook her head.

"Nah, they just hate the thought of me being away from them for another year," Issui replied. "Course, when they heard about the stupid Dark Lord, they reluctantly agreed to the circumstance."

"What about you two?" Harry asked Laika and Netto. The item holders themselves were getting a bit peeved knowing that they trio are trying to pry information from them. Laika seem to get the idea of what they're doing too and elbowed Netto as a warning.

"Oh…uh, my dad had a business trip over at Domino's and I invited Enzan and Laika over for the trip," Netto lied(all thanks to Rockman, Blues and Searchman who helped supplying the alibi for them before leaving Domino). "They had a mini-tournament over there that we went to check out. We got attacked by a street gang and Mya and the other three helped us out."

"A lot of screaming ensued," Malik still has his carnal grin on his face. He wasn't informed of this but he did whatever he could make the alibi seem as authentic as he could.

"Screaming?"

"Laika was the most experience of the three of us but we were no match of a group of twenty." Netto explained. "Enzan is better than me but that didn't help out much. When Malik, Ryou, Mya and Yuugi helped, it evened out the odds a lot. They kicked butt and those guys ran away screaming."

"But Ryou and Yuugi doesn't seem like the type to fight," Ron said thoughtfully. Malik snorted.

"Mya taught them a few defensive and offensive moves," Malik explained. "She even made us promise to not use those moves unless it for a very dire reason. Yuugi and Ryou may not seem like much but they just need a little push."

"The pharaoh fights like a girl though…" Bakura muttered and Issui shot him a warning glare.

"Pharaoh?" Ron asked.

"Yuugi," Issui replied. "Long story, but for short, I'm nicknamed queen and Yuugi's pharaoh."

"Oh, and her family has studied generations and generations worth of martial arts." The Egyptian continued. "Believe me, she can beat anybody regardless of any disadvantages towards her and her mother's side of the family are a scary bunch- OW!" The Egyptian jumped from his seat as Issui jabbed him.

"My mother's side is not scary," Issui said. "You were just mad because gran-gran and my mom thought you were a girl at first when they visited me. It wasn't their fault."

"I'm was wearing men clothes," Malik pointed out. "How can they mistaken me for a girl?"

"…Do you really want me to answer that?" Issui asked. Malik threw his hands up in the air and shook his head.

"Some friends I have…" he grumbled.

"You mates are an odd bunch," Ron commented, earning himself a smack on the behind from Hermione.

"_One more thing…Malik, go with Laika somewhere private,"_ Issui ordered, switching her language to Japanese. It was Malik's turn to raise an eyebrow.

"_Eh? For what?" _

"_Apply some of your shadow magic with his PET for Searchy to wake up,"_ Issui said. _"Don't apply too much, apply the same amount of magic you can sense on Netto's PET." _

"_Why not Bakura?"_ Malik complained.

"_He's going to wake up Blues,"_ she informed. Bakura immediately took over and glared at the female with annoyance.

"_Oi! Don't drag me into this!"_ he cried.

"_Just do it or I'll just might end up dying your hair with a bright color,"_ Issui grinned.

"_You wouldn't dare!" _The thief could so not see himself with a bright color…it was so wrong in so many ways. Plus, they stay on for days.

"Umm…you are aware we don't know what in Merlin's beard you're talking about," Ron pointed out the obvious.

"That's basically the point of it," Malik replied.

"It's nothing really," Mya said, taking over and pulled off her hair band and stuffing it back into her pocket. "We made a tradition that we have to at least argue once before the day is over. It's a good tradition."

"It's her idea for us to know each other better," Bakura said sourly, looking away. Then from the corner of his eyes, he saw a shadow moved. His eyes narrowed.

"Well, we better get to our detention, Harry," Mya said, changing the subject again. "Wouldn't want that woman to extend our detention if we come in late." Harry nodded in agreement, taking another bite of his potato and got out of his seat.

"Oi, queen," Bakura called. Mya turned to him, looking back quizzically. _"Be cautious of the shadows."_ Mya blinked back innocently and shrugged before she disappeared with Harry in the hallways.

"What did you say to her?" Ron asked.

"It's nothing too important," Bakura replied harshly, taking a big bite off of his lamb chop. "Where's the raw meat when you want them?" he grumbled under his breath.

/-----------------/

//I have a bad feeling about this Aibou.// Yami said as he quietly took over Yuugi's body and made his way down the Great Hall. //And I'm surprise this isn't Bakura's doing at all.//

//Bakura isn't all evil.// Yuugi pointed out. //And it doesn't feel like he's doing this.//

//I know, Aibou.// Yami replied. //But if it was him, he better be prepare for a trip to the shadows.//

//Then do you have any idea who's doing this?// Yuugi asked.

//All I know that's it's not from any of us. Somebody is abusing the shadows without an item. // Yami replied, his eyes narrowed with suppressed rage. How dare the invisible enemy abuse the ancient magic?! They will pay for it dearly once the others and him figures out who is behind it.

"Eh? Yuugi?" a voice called. Yami snapped out of his thoughts and saw Harry and Mya coming up to him.

"Oh…good evening, Harry-kun. Mya." Yami acknowledged. "Going to serve your detention now?"

"I really want to ditch," Mya sighed. "But that would only worsen everything in the future."

"It's good to have common sense about that," Yami nodded sagely. Then he noticed the questioning glance from Harry. "Yes?"

"You sound…different," Harry complimented. "Your voice does anyways." Yami uncomfortably cleared his throat.

"Yes…this is how I sound with a sore throat." He replied. "I often have them, this wouldn't be the first time." Harry didn't seem convinced with the answer.

"Do you need a cough drop for it?"

"No, I'll be fine later on," Yami replied. "But thank you for your concern." Harry still didn't seem that convinced but before he could think any further, Mya grabbed the Boy-who-Lived by the arm and dragged him away.

"We're going to be friggin late, Harry," Mya scold. "I do not want to have my detention with that woman extended." She half-turned back to Yami and gave him a two-finger wave. "Be careful now," she said and disappeared in the corner. Yami shook his head and continued his way. He paused and blinked.

//Aibou.//

//Hm?//

//…I don't know where Great Hall is.//

//…Same here…//

It's going to take a while before the two will find their way back to the hall.

/---------------------/

Harry and Mya entered Umbridge's room and the bright color pink immediately blinded them. The surfaces had been draped with lacy covers and cloths. There were a few vases with dried flowers and on the walls were pink and blue stripes decorations with ornament plates each decorated with a cat wearing a bow.

//Cats wearing bows…this is a disgrace to Bastet.// Mya stared back at the cats with pity. To Egyptians, cats are sacred deities, to see them wearing something as ridiculous as a bowtie will seriously enrage certain Egyptians and spirits if they were to be in here at the moment.

"Good evening, Mr. Potter. Mrs. Shizora." Both students turned around and realized the reason they didn't spot her in the first place is because her clothes blended so well with the walls. She smiled her usual false sweetness and Issui went back into the item.

//Call me if you need me.// She didn't get a response from her host but she could feel Mya's feelings and felt the girl's understanding.

"Evening," Harry and Mya replied back. Harry sounded stiffed while Mya didn't hold back sounding miffed.

"Sit down," Umbridge gestured at the chairs. There was already piece of blank parchment laying on the table in front of the chairs, waiting for them. Both students didn't say anything as they sat down on the chair and bent down to get a quill out of their school bags. Their bags jumped away from them before they could quickly react to it."

"Oh, no," Umbridge began. "You don't need your quill, you'll be using my _special_ quill." She emphasized on the word 'special' which made Mya suspicious. "Here you go." She handed the both of them a long, black quill with a very sharp point. "You are to write 'I must not tell lies,'" she ordered Harry and then turned to Mya. "And you are to write 'I must not be rude.'"

"Just how many times?" Mya asked.

"Just until the message sinks in," Umbridge replied before sitting down on her chair behind the desk with a stack of parchments that looks like essays that needs to be marked.

"We need ink," Mya pointed out airily. "We can't write."

"Oh, you won't need ink," Umbridge said with merriment. Mya glanced at Harry and she could see the confusion in his eyes too. Harry was the first to began writing and suddenly he let out a gasp of pain. The words he had written on the parchment have appeared on his hand. He stared at his hand as his skin healed over the cut, leaving his hand slightly red but still a bit smooth. Mya looked at the quill before turning to Umbridge and her eyes narrowed as she watches the toad's face forms a smile.

"Is something the matter?"

"Nothing," Mya replied and she began to write. She winced in pain as her lines began to appear on hand. She glanced at Harry and her eyes clearly told him to just go along with it. She was more worried with what's Issui going to do when she sees her hand.

//I don't need to see it to know what's going on, Mya.// Issui announced. Mya was almost startled and almost jumped from her seat.

//Don't do anything for now, we'll get into trouble for it.// Mya said. //And it'll be suspicious if the woman goes insane after a detention with the boy-who-lived and a foreigner.// She winced again as the words appeared again on her hand. From the looks of things, the quill is using Harry and her blood to write with.

//I won't.// Issui promised. //But I won't let this go, Mya. This kind of punishment would be suited for prisoners back in Egypt, Harry and you shouldn't be punished like this.//

//I just feel sorry for Harry.// Mya sighed as she continued on writing without looking at Umbridge or Harry. //Talking to you distracts me from the pain a little, but Harry is in more pain than I am.//

//He'll live through it// Issui reassured. //I'm sure of it. He has good friends that will help him out through the way.// Darkness fell outside Umbridge's window as the two students continued on cutting open their hands with the lines. They didn't stop or asked if they could stop. Harry didn't even check his watch of glanced at Umbridge. He knew Umbridge was looking for a weakness from the both of them and Mya didn't even complain once about the pain. If she could do it, then he could do it too even too, even if he has to sit here all night.

"Come here," Umbridge ordered after many hours later. Harry could have sworn he saw a relief glance on Mya's eyes as they stood up from those chairs. Harry was sure her hand stung as painfully as they stood up and saw how red their hands were. "Hand." Both of them extended their arm out and she grabbed it in her own. Mya looked ready to punch the woman. "Tut, tut, it's doesn't seem to have taught the both of you a lesson yet," she said, still smiling. "We'll continue this again tomorrow then. You two may go."

Without another word, the two left the office. The school was very deserted and dark, with only small-lit torches guiding the way. Issui phased out of the bracelet to catch one last glance at the office with a narrow glare.

In the office, a shadow not belonging to the woman moved.

/----------------------------/

"That woman shouldn't be a teacher at all!" Netto exclaimed as he saw Mya's hand. The girl thought that by now Netto and Yuugi would be asleep about not but she was proven wrong when they were sitting in front of the fire place dueling all this time. Yuugi was in control, casting a worry glance and biting his lip. He seems to be trying very hard not to let Yami out seeing that the three foreigners are literally feel the anger radiating from the puzzle alone. Issui went to console him a while ago, so keeping the pharaoh at bay so far has been a bit of success.

"Don't worry about it," Mya replied. "I am planning to inform McGonagall tomorrow. I'm pretty sure this kind of torment isn't allowed on school grounds anyways and McGonagall is headmistress." She summoned a first aid kit and the shadows hissed in distaste as they saw the wound. "I have a feeling the other teachers will disapprove of Umbridge's detention design anyways. You can tell by the looks on their face they really, really loathe the woman anyways."

"The shadows are angry…" Rockman began. "Are they sentient?"

"Well, yes…in a sense," Yuugi replied. "But I'm thinking all magic are. I guess since you're in the future, magic doesn't really exist anymore, does it?"

"There's only myths and legends, but that's about it," Netto replied. "I'm thinking only a small amount of people believes in it now."

"It would be better that way," Mya replied. "That way, no evil human will go seek magical objects and use it to rule the world." She took out a bottle of rubbing alcohol and dabbed some on a clean cloth. She pressed the cloth gently against her wound and hissed slightly.

"Technology has made a giant leap in the wide gap," Rockman announced. "Villains in our time are more into using technology than magic now."

"…You guys said you were in a group call the 'NetSaviors?'" Yuugi asked. Netto nodded. "Can you guys tell us what do you guys do?"

"…Doesn't that count as 'giving up too much information of the future?'" Netto asked.

"Well we're not smitten down yet and the universe hasn't exploded on us yet," Issui appeared with a foul-looking Yami. "We've met your navis and you met us. What's the harm of telling us what you guys do?"

"So I take it you're done reassuring your husband now, right?" Mya asked her other.

"Only a little," Issui replied. "Common logic and sense brought him back." She turned to Netto and Rockman. "You can tell us bits and pieces of your time, I'm very curious about your NetSavior organization." Netto and Rockman glanced at each other before turning back to the others.

"I guess…it won't hurt to tell you guys about it," Rockman began. Netto nodded.

"I'll put up a shadow cloak up first," Yami insisted, seeming a bit calmer now. "That way, nobody can hear us."

And thus, Netto told them his story of how he became NetSavior and Net terrorists. It was a while before Netto and Rockman finished their side of the story and everybody realized that it was an hour before sunrise. No doubt they will be waking up feeling a bit moody tomorrow.

/---------------/

Author's Ramblings: Hmm…I'm kinda iffy about this right now. O.o I should be happy about the update though since it's the fastest I've done in years. And another thing, I hate Plato!!!


End file.
